Not what you think
by Jay43211
Summary: As an old face comes back from the past for Beck, will it come between him and Jade?
1. Lyla comes back

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Sadly.

AN: This was co-written with NeverEnchantedForever (: I hope you enjoy.

Lyla's POV,  
>When I woke up this morning I got dressed and packed my things. It was the best day since I moved, I'm going back to L.A.!<br>I called a cab so he could drive me to the airport. I was in New York, but I'm going back to L.A.!  
>The plane ride was kinda long, about six hours!<br>I hopped out the airplane and got my things. I needed to call someone to pick me up. But who? Maybe Beck. But he doesn't know my new number. Hmmm, yeah I call him. I've known him forever! It rang three times before he picked up his phone!

"Hello?"

"Um, hi, is this Beck?" I didn't know if he got his phone number changed!  
>"Yeah it is. Now who's this?"<p>

...

Beck's POV a few moments earlier,  
>I was sitting there with Cat and Andre. I wonder where the rest of the gang is. Then my phone started to ring and I looked at it, hoping for it to be Jade. But it was unknown. Should I answer? Sure!<br>"Hello?" I don't know who's calling me, but I will find out!  
>"Um, hi, is this Beck?" Duh, that's kinda mean, but this voice sounds so familiar.<br>"Yeah it is. Now who's this?" I was really wanting to know. Cat and Andre are looking at me.  
>"Uh, Lyla." WHAT! LYLA! OMG! I haven't talk to her in like forever! OMG!<br>"Lyla?" Cat's eye's go wide open and she took the phone from me. "Cat give me my phone back!"  
>"NO! Shhh! Lyla, it's Cat."<br>"Ohh, hi Cat! I missed you so much!" I could hear her, she was screaming!  
>"I do to! So, do you know if you're coming back?"<br>"Uh, yeah. I am! But I need Beck or someone pick me up. I hate cabs!"  
>"Ok I'll tell Beck!"<br>"Ok thanks, the guards are yelling at me to hang up, so tell Beck i'm at the airport, in Hollywood."  
>"Kk, bye." She finally gave me back my phone. But wait she was coming back! I can't tell Jade the truth about her and me! I'll just tell her she's an old friend.<br>Cat, Andre and I all ran to the car and I called Jade.  
>"Hey, babe?" she said casually.<br>"Um, where the heck are you?"  
>"Oh, I got detention. They took my phone, so I couldn't phone you."<br>"Then how are you answering now...?"  
>"I stole it back."<br>"Well okay, I gotta leave with Cat and Andre to pick up... an old friend." I could hear her breathing get heavier and she was about to shout. "Cat and Andre know her too, she's just a friend." Her breathing returned to normal and she hung up after a quick goodbye.  
>"Hurry up, Beck!" Cat shouts from the back, irritated. I stepped on the gas and we got to the airport fairly quickly.<br>...

Lyla's POV  
>I waited and waited but it had been twenty five minutes. The car ride here was only ten minutes!<p>

I got out my guitar and started strumming absentmindedly. I hummed and sang quietly.

Then I saw a girl with red velvet cupcake coloured hair. Yep that's Cat alright.

...

Beck's POV,

I walked into the airport. We looked around and we found Lyla. I froze. I mean it's been four years!

Lyla looked over to us and ran up to Cat. They jumped into a hug and stood there for a minute.

"Um, Cat you're hurting me." Lyla said trying to breathe.

"Oh, sorry." Cat put her down. She gave Andre a quick hug.

"Hey, kiddo." Andre used to call her that all the time.

"I'm not a kid anymore." She snapped. She looked at me.

"Wow! I always new you were cute, but man you look great!" She looked at me in amazement.

I chuckled. "And you look, goth as always." She shot me a glare. "I'm joking. Now do I get a hug?" She came up to me and hugged me.

"I missed you." She hugged me tighter.

"I missed you too." I put her down. "Ok. How about I'll drive you and Andre back to school." I said looking at Cat. "And I'll take Lyla home." Cat and Andre nodded.

"I don't wanna go home." Lyla groaned.

"You have to." I said. "Ok. Tell Jade I'll pick her up after school and since it's Friday we'll all go to Karaoke Dokie after school."

"Sounds good." Andre said. Me, Cat, and Andre took Lyla's stuff to the car and I dropped them off at school. I took Lyla home and helped her take everything up to her room.

AN: Ok I hope you liked it. Tell me if you like it and if me and NeverEnchantedForever should continue. Do you guys have any guesses of who she is?

Please R&R.

~JayC


	2. Meeting Jade

Chapter two

Lyla's POV,

Beck was driving me to pick up Jade, his girlfriend. He told me about all of his friends and that he loved his girlfriend. So, I want to meet her. She sounds cool, but he said she gets jelious alot. We finally got there and Andre and Cat came up to the car.

"Hey Beck, are we still going to Karaoke Dokie?" Cat asked.

"Duh." I snapped. I got in a bad mood, because of my stupid parents! She started to cry and Beck hit my arm, gently.

"Don't hit me!" I hit him back, alot harder though.

"Ow!" He screamed, rubbing his arm.

"Suck it up!" I yelled climbing in the back. "Cat and Andre are you riding with us?"

"Um, is it okay with Beck?" Andre asked.

"I don't know ask him." I said with no emotion. I was still mad. At my parents of course. They started a fight with me!

"What happend to her? She was hugging us earlier and now shes being mean." Andre asked Beck.

"Fight with parents." Beck stated. "Where's Jade? And yeah you guys can ride with us."

"I don't know. And cool." Andre and Cat climbed in the back with me.

"Can I sit up front?" I don't like being squished.

"Do you want to die?" Beck asked seriously.

"Can I come back to life after I die?" Dying would be cool. Only if I can be brought back to life though.

"No." He stated.

"Then no I don't want to die."

"There's your answer." He looked around. I looked to what he was staring at. It was a chick in black and had sunglasses on. I take it that was Jade, well only because he kissed her when she got in.

"Jade this is Lyla." Beck said to Jade, who gave me a cold glare.

Jade looked pretty cool, I like her hair.

"Hey, Jade," I said, holding my hand out. She looked disgusted and scoffed.

"Hi, you'd better watch yourself," Ha, as if she could tell me what to do!

"No, you better watch yourself, Missy." She looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Beck, are you seriously friends with her?" Whoa, whoa. Friends?

"Oh, no! We're more than friends, honey," I looked her up and down. "And he'd choose me over you anyday."

Then she slapped me. Hard.

Beck's pov

Jade slapped Lyla! Oh, this isn't going to end well!

"Jade! That's it, you've gotta calm down!" I moved her out of the way and looked at Lyla.

Then Lyla lunged at her and slapped her back.

"Lyla! No, stop it, I love you both, quit fighting!" I accidently slipped out.

"You love her?" Jade screamed, eyes wide. Oh shit! I made this worse!

"Um..." I can't say much.

"Bye." Jade said getting out the car.

"Jade, wait I-"

"No, have fun with her." Jade turned around again.

"And what do you mean about that?" Lyla glared at Jade.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, slut." Jade smirked. Then Lyla jumped out the car and her a Jade started to fight. Jade was kicking Lyla's ass. So I jumped out of the car and grabbed Lyla.

"Lyla, are you ok?" I looked at her, she was bleeding from her nose, lip, and she had a couple of scraches everywhere.

"Do I look ok? Your phyco of a girlfriend hurt me!" She screammed.

"Sorry, get in the car. Jade come here." I grabbed Jade and pulled her over to the wall.

"Let go of me!" She said as she hit me over and over.

"Ok! Now you can not hurt Lyla! She's younger then you for one! And I'm going to get killed when I take her home! And she means a lot to me, I lost her once I can't loose her again!"

"You lost her once?" She said, looking at me like I'd turned into a ghost. She was calculating something in her head. "Was I your rebound or something?"

"No! But I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I can't loose her,"

"Well, bye, Beck. You're losing me."

"You hurt her, Jade. She did nothing to you."

"She humiliated me, and's trying to steal you! I'd hardly call that nothing!"

"Jade. Don't make me take sides,"

"No. It's her or me." I begged her!

"Sorry Jade. I love you, but I can't lose her again, her..."

"Her what? She's your ex? Or your long time girlfriend that you never told me about?"

"No and no! She everything to me. I don't like her like that."

"But you love her?" I didn't say anything. I can't tell her!

"Are you going to come with me to go to Karaoke Dokie or not?"

"Here's a better question. Do you love me?"

"Absolutely! With all my heart."

"I guess I'll go. Only because Hayley and Tara might try to still you again!" She walked over to my car and got in. We went to Karaoke Dokie.

**AN, I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews! Um... guesses on who Lyla is? Anyone? If you guess it right you get a virtual sunday to share with any superstar. Please review!**

**P.S. sorry if things are spelled wrong. The document thing isn't working right.**

**~JayC**


	3. At Karaoke Dokie

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Sadly.

**AN: This was co-writen with NeverEnchantedForever (: I hope you enjoy. Aslo in the song. During to verses, the person singing in the () is Lyla.**

Chapter three.

JPOV

If he loves her, why is he leading me on? Dirty rotten cheat.

"Jade, please stop cussing under your breath. Cat's eyes are as wide as watermelons."

"It's your fault Cat's gonna be scarred for life," Lyla slipped in, rolling her eyes at Beck. At least she agreed with me.

"Gee, great. Thanks for ganging up on me," He said, glaring, but then looking down as Cat pulled on the hem of his shirt. "Yeah, Cat?"

"What does the word mean?" She asked, meaning the word I'd just said.

"Just, just keep walking Cat," He said as I smirked.

"You can explain it to her in the car.." He muttered. What I'm not explaining anything! We walked into Karaoke Dokie, I wonder if Lyla's singing tonight?

"So, look who's back?" Hayley walked over to us. I grabbed Beck's arm and put it around my shoulders. Then locked our fingers.

"Hi." Cat said. Oh, Cat. She could be so friendly sometimes.

"Whatever. So, which one of you are singing tonight?" Tara asked.

"Me." Lyla said.

"I am." Beck also said.

"Together?" I asked.

"No." Beck replied. I smirked. I still can't believe he's dating that. Ugh! I want to smack her again so bad! I'm still mad at Beck. And I will find out what's going on here. Tara stalked off in the other direction and I glared at Lyla.

"Look, Jade, I don't know what your problem is."

"My problem is that you, and Beck, have humilitated me!"

"Well..." She paused, thinking it over. "I'm - I'm...Sooy..."

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Everyone gasped.

"But you never apologize!" Beck yelled, nudging her.  
>Cat giggled. "You're like Jade. Look. You're wearing black, like singing and are too stuborn, and you both never say sorry!" She laughed again.<p>

"We're nothing alike!" We both yelled in synch. We glared at each other.

"You are!" She giggled, attracting attention.

"Quit it, Cat. And what are you all staring at? God, take a picture. It'll last longer."

"I apologize for...her..." Beck said, nodding.

"Why?" Lyla asked Beck.

"Because she's just in a bad mood. She should be a little nicer when you get to know her." Is he seriously talking about me as if I'm not here!

"I'm still here you know!" I stated.

"I know." Everyone said.

"Ok, next up in the Karaoke Dockie contest is Lyla and Beck Oliver. Lyla did not tell me her last name!" The DJ said and Beck wished her luck as they walked on the stage. "What do you too want to sing tonight?" What! They said they weren't singing together!

"I'm coming home." Lyla said. They DJ started to play it. Lyla sang the chourse.

(Lyla)  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<p>

(Beck)  
>Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong<br>(I'm back baby)  
>I feel like there's nothing that I can't try<br>And if you with me put your hands high  
>(put your hands high)<br>If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you  
>And you, the dreams are for you<br>I hear "The Tears of a Clown"  
>I hate that song<br>I feel like they talking to me when it comes on  
>Another day another Dawn<br>Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone  
>What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on<br>Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean  
>What if the twins ask why I aint marry their mom (why, damn!)<br>How do I respond?  
>What if my son stares with a face like my own<br>And says he wants to be like me when he's grown  
>Shit! But I aint finished growing<br>Another night the inevitible prolongs  
>Another day another Dawn<br>Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'  
>Another lie that I carry on<br>I need to get back to the place I belong

(Lyla)  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<p>

(Beck)  
>"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song<br>Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone  
>And niggas got the nerve to blame you for it<br>And you know you woulda took the bullet if you saw it  
>But oyu felt it and still feel it<br>And money can't make up for it or conceal it  
>But you deal with it and you keep ballin'<br>Pour out some liquor, play ball and we keep ballin'  
>Baby we've been living in sin 'cause we've been really in love<br>But we've been living as friends  
>So you've been a guest in your own home<br>It's time to make your house your home  
>Pick up your phone, come on<p>

(Lyla)  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<p>

(Beck)  
>"Ain't No Stopping Us Now", I love that song<br>Whenever it comes on it makes me feel strong  
>I thought I told y'all that we won't stop<br>We back cruising through Harlem, Viso blocks  
>It's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy<br>Drove me away than embraced me  
>Forgave me for all of my shortcomings<br>Welcome to my homecoming  
>Yeah it's been a long time coming<br>Lot of fights, lot of scars, lot of bottles  
>Lot of cars, lot of ups, lot of downs<br>Made it back, lost my dog (I miss you BIG)  
>And here I stand, a better man! (a better man)<br>Thank you Lord (Thank you Lord)

(Beck and Lyla)  
>I'm coming home<br>I'm coming home  
>Tell the World I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes<br>I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the World that I'm coming<p>

"Whoo!" Everyone yelled clapping. Man, Beck can rap! I never knew that. And I guess I have to admitt Lyla does have a good voice.

**AN: NeverEnchantedForever said thats for the reiews. Please review guys? I'm begging you. A few of you have guessed right and a few of you have guessed wrong. I know that doesn't help. You guys can follow me on twitter, LuvJayC, if you want. I talk a lot on it, so yeah. But please review. Maybe about 5?**


	4. He lost everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Sadly.**

**He lost everything.**

**Jade's POV,**

I am still mad at Beck for lying to me. We were driving everybody home. We already dropped Tori and Andre off. "Hey, Beck who are we dropping off next?"

He looked around a little. "Cat."

"Can I stay over at Cat's?" Lyla asked Beck. But before he could answer I interrupted.

"Why is she asking you if she could stay at a friends house?"

"Because she lives with me. Her parents told her she couldn't live there anymore, so my parents said she could live with us. She's just a friend. And she lives in the house and I live outside."

"So what? That doesn't mean anything! How do I know you two are just friends?"

"Because I love you and I would never cheat on you!"

"Sure. Drive me home after you drop them off."

"Your not spending the night with me?"

"No!" I snapped.

If he thinks I am, he's crazy! "Lyla, do you want me to pick you up in the morning?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nah, I'll just ask m- your mom if she can." Lyla replied swiftly.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked, indignantly.

"Yeah, what about you?" Lyla said, leaning her head forward.

"Jade, I pick you up every mornning. Why would I not tommorow? In fact, most of the time, you sleep in my RV!" True. But still, he could ask me, be a gentleman, I'm a lady, afterall.

"I don't know." I said, voice small.

**Beck's POV**

I think I should make Jade feel extra special on the weekend. She feels left out. That isn't the way I want her to feel! I don't want Lyla to feel like that either, though! Why is life so tough? I got to Cat's house and dropped her and Lyla off.

"Bye Beck!" They both screamed at me running in the house. Jade and I sat there in silents until we reached her house.

"Jade I'm sorry."

"You should be." She spat.

"Could you please understand that me and Lyla are just friends?"

"No! Because just a friend doesn't sleep in your house!"

"Fine. Don't believe me. I thought after almost three years, you would actually trust me, but I guess not. Bye."

"Beck it's hard to trust you. All you keep saying is that you and Lyla are just friends, but I know it's something more. I can see it, the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. It's like you two are keeping a secret from me. When Cat and Andre are around they act like there's nothing going on between you two, but there is."

"Jade I'm sorry. I've told you a million times she's just a friend."

"Then way did you say you love her? You can't loose her? Why don't you explain that to me Beck? I fear that I would lose you one day! And that day has come. You love her more then you love me, I see it in your eye's, I can't keep doing this Beck. Everytime were alone I'm happy, everytime your not by my side, I fear I will lose you to some random girl. I guess my mum was right, I was stupid for ever falling in love with you."

"I told you a million times she was wrong! You, you said it too!" he shouted, his calm coming undone.

"I know. But now, I see sense. Take me home, Beck." He shook his head, his dark hair swishing.

"No! I don't want to loose you, or her," I looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you really saying that again? get over yourself. I'm not waiting here forever for you, Beck."

"I'm sorry...Please, please just wait a little longer for me!" He begged, touching my arm. I flinched.

"Don't touch me! Just take me home!" I screeched.

"Okay, but please don't make spur of the moment desisions." He looked hurt that I'd flinched, but he was still touching my arm. Hovering over it atleast.

"I don't promise anything," I said, remembering all the times I'd said the same thing.

"Stay here, if not for me, for Cat." He looked up at me.

"Don't play that card on me!" I hit his arm. Now who's flinching.

"Cat's got a new best friend, anyway. Her." I spat viciously. I ran back to my house, which we'd pulled up at,close to tears. I'm losing everything to her!

**Beck's POV,**

Lyla's just my frickin friend! Why can't she believe me! I've known Lyla forever, so I'm being nice to her and not letting her sleep on the streets! God! I hate myself! Why can't everything just stay the same? I love them both. But I could never love Lyla in that way. I love her like a sister, but she's just a friend. Why can't I let Lyla go? I don't want either one gone. They mean to much. With out one of them, I'm clueless. Without both, I'm a nobody. I've always been the bad one, til Jade came.

When Lyla left and before I met Jade I would get into fights, I would hang out with the football team well we all smoked, drank, or do drugs. ever since she's came in my life I've been clean. Not another smoke, drop of alcahol, or drugs, but if she leaves again I don't know what I would do. Lyla called and said she couldn't stay at Cat's so I got her and I finally got home and went in my RV. I decided to phone Jade:

She didn't answer, but I decided to leave a message. She must have just changed it.

"This is Jade. What do you want? If this is a friend that some how got my number leave a message. If this is Cat leave a message and don't talk about your brother. If this is my parents you don't care about me anyways, so why bother even calling. And if this is Beck LEAVE ME ALONE!" I decided I still was going to leave a message.

"Jade, I'm sorry. Please pick up the phone. I'm sorry. It's not what you think with her. I love you, I miss you, and I need you. Please Jade? I love you." I hung up.

**Jade's POV**

I sat by the phone, listening to Beck's desperate voice on the other end. My hand hovered over the accept button, but I stayed strong.

"I wish I could believe you. But you know why, Beck! Damn it, you know!" I shouted to myself. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I felt so weak, so useless. "Well done. You've finally broken me," I whispered, wiping it away in vain, as many followed it down my face.

"Jade! Go to sleep!" My mom shouted up, angrily.

I laid my head down gently on my pillow and closed my eyes, not caring about my make up or clothes. I just want to go back to when he loved me!

**Beck's POV**

I tried her phone a few more times, but she might not even be at home now. She tends to roam the streets at night when she's upset. A habit I don't like. What if something happens to her? It will be my fault!

"Beck!" Lyla shouted, a cross expression on her face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Shut up. You're muttering. And your stupid girlfriend, or ex it seems, will be fine. She's not two."

"Lyla. Just be quiet. You don't understand. You're too young, and have never been in love."

"Ha. I don't think you have either. Don't tell me you actually loved her! I mean, who could." That was the last straw.

"Shut up! Just shut up! She means the world to me and I've hurt her because you came! I chose you! And you do this? I should've chosen her." I shook my head, disgusted at her. She never was like this when we were younger. She was a likeable person. What has she become?

"What's your problem? Are you using again?" She asked.

"No! I don't use! Just get out! Go!" I screamed at her.

"Fine. Pick her over me. I don't care. Bye. I'm not coming back. You don't want me here and neither do they." She ran out of the RV and in to the shadows. Fuck! I lost both. Neither of them want to see me. I messed this all up. She asked if I was using again. Using? That doesn't sound half bad. No! No! No! I quit! I don't do that anymore! I have the carving all of a sudden. I need them. I'll see if he can get me some. I walked out of my RV and a few miles down the road until I reached his house.

"Beck nice to see you again." He said as he opened the door.

"Hey. Do you still have the stuff?"

"Yeah. You want some."

"That's why I'm here." We all sat down and about an hour later we all were high. I decided to go home. When I reached there I went to my RV, in my RV I saw Jade. Shit she can't find out I'm using again!

**AN: Thank you everyone who is reviewing! I love you all! Some has guessed it. But they kept saying they're just friends. They're **_**way**_** more then friends though! Mwahahaha! I'll try to update more often. It you wanna follow us on twitter**

**Me: LuvJayC or Jogians**

**NeverEnchantedForever: CaitlinHannah98**

**Please review?**

**~JayC**


	5. Who is Lyla?

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?**

**C****hapter five.**

**Beck's POV,**

"Beck," She started, her head down. "I think that I do want to talk things over." She put her head up to look at me now, and her eyes widened.

I quickly put my eyes to the floor and stayed quiet. "Beck! Have you been using? Don't answer that, I know!" She shook her head, disgusted. "If you really loved me and missed me, you wouldn't be doing this."

"That's why I need you!" I blurted out, a bit dazed. Her gaze softened, but she was still mad. " I do love you, I -I only l-love you. And she's gone n-now." My voice was jittery from the drugs.

Jade walked over to me and layed her head on me, before sighing. "Look what these do to you?"

"Yes..." I blured. She tutted. "I love you, Jade," I said before passing out.

**J****ade's POV,**

Shit! He's never passed out from using before. Never!

"Beck! Beck!" I shaked him over and over. I hope he's fine. His breathing started getting slower and slower. "Beck! You can't leave me! Beck please? Wake up!" I begged. So I called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend, he's not breathing!" I said starting to cry. No Jade. You don't cry. You're the tough one.

"Do you know why?"

"He came home high. Then he passed out."

"Ok. We're sending help now." A few minutes later an EMS came and took Beck. I went in side to tell his parents, who were sleeping.

I told his parents, who just waived it off casually.

"He'll be fine! It's not like it's his first time," They laughed heartlessly. I want him to wake up, for me to yell at him for ever doing that again, for me to tell him no matter what he did, I loved him, I love him! I scoffed at his parents and ran to his car, then started it up. As |I drove to the hospital, I got very nervous. What's wrong with him? Did he overdose, or had an alergic reaction..? I don't know, but I looked at the road casually and saw I was seconds away from crashing. I slammed on the brakes and got honked at by a few people. A lady saw my tear stained face, though and sent me a message on a piece of paper. YOU OKAY, HONEY? She held up in her window. I nodded slowl and drove off. I'm going to have to apply more make up if I want to be normal. I quickly applied make up, but I don't really care.  
>I ran out of the car and into the hospital. "Um, hello?" I screamed at a nurse.<p>

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked pleasantly.

"I need to know where my boyfriend is, " I started.

"What's his n-"

"Beck Oliver," I cried. "Where is he?" I pleaded with her and she directed me to a room. I saw him all covered in wires and he was asleep, beeping with every breath. God, he was only using, why did this happen! I walked over to him carefully, looking at him every step of the way. I took his hand and stroked the top of it. "I'm sorry, please, please be okay. I love you, so so much," I whispered.

"Um, miss?" The doctor said coming in.

"What?" I snapped.

"You can't be in here right now."

"Why can't I stay?"

"Because he is not stable right now."

"Ok." With that I left the room to sit in the waiting room. I sat there for hours. Then the doctor finally came out.

"Miss West?" He asked. I walked up to him.

"Yeah? Do you know what happened?"

"Yes. He OD on what ever he was smoking. He would've died if you didn't call in time. You are ve-"

"Doctor? Room 84, the kid is shaking. I think he's overdosing again." The nurse said and the doctor ran. What? That's Beck's room! No! No! No! This is all my fault! I started yelling at him. I was the one who made him start using again! This is all my fault! What did he mean she's gone? Did I make him kick her out? I did all this. Now I have to fix it. I walked out of the hospital and in my car. I had Beck's phone, so I called Lyla. To my surprize she actually answered.

"What?" She spat.

"Lyla it's Jade."

"What do you want?"

"I need to know where you're at."

"Why?"

"It's Beck. He's in the hospital."

"Beck? He's in hospital?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, he overdosed." I said, trying to stay calm.

"I was only kidding!" She said distraught.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I asked if he was using again, and he said of course not, but I must've given him the idea!" She cried.

"You stupid little kid! You, you caused this, you little **!" I said, with venom in my voice.

"I-I didn't mean to! I just want my big brother to be okay!" She was choking with tears.

"Just come over to the hospital, quick. And I don't want you to give him any more ideas. You probably enjoy my pain, don't you?" She stammered. "You love how you can hear my tears, and that you made me cry, yeah."

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Just get over here."

"Ok-kay."

**Lyla's POV**

I can't believe I caused this! My big bro is in the hospital dying, bcause of me. This is my fault. I wish I had never came back. I ruined my brother life and this is all my fault.

I ran to the hostipal as fast as I could. When I got there I ran in and to Jade. "Do you know if he's going to be ok?" I asked.

"I don't know! They're in his room right now. They said he started shaking and couldn't stop it."

"I'm s..sorry." I told her.

"For what? Trying to still Beck from me? Trying to keep him for yourself? What?"

"I would never like Beck that way! It's just wrong!"

"Why? You two obviously love eachother! And he love you more!"

"Of course he does! I'm his sister!" I yelled.

"I don't care what you are to him, you are still trying to st- wait, what?"

"Yes, I'm his sister! His baby sister," The confusion showed on her face turned to anger.

"Why didn't he trust me?" Then it was hurt. "He loves me, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes, of course he loves you. With all his heart!" I said reluctantly, but it was the truth.

"Why didn't he tell me!"

"Because I did something bad and got sent away, okay!"

"What did you do..?"

**AN: Mwahahaha a cliffhanger! Haha!**

**Ok. I want to say thank you guys for the reviews! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm almost on summer break, so I will be able to update sooner. But anyways this is my most successful stories! I can't believe how successful this story is becoming. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**TrustInYou - Sorry. I won't kill Lyla off! Thanks for reviewing.**

**imsantiago - Yes you are right. Good job. Thnks for reviewing.**

**secretparamour - Thnk you so much!**

**Review? Reviews make me tell you what she did! And guess what! It's not whaat you think! Mwahahaha! But please review?**

**You can follow me on twitter: LuvJayC ****And if you're a fan of Avan: Jogians**

**NeverEchantedForever: CaitlinHannah98**

**~JayC**


	6. Beck's condition

**Chapter 6.**

**Lyla's POV,  
><strong>  
>"Why would I tell you? You hate me!" I yelled.<p>

"Well maybe I wouldn't hate you if Beck just told me that you were his sister."

"Is that my fault? If I tried to talk to you, you tried to kill me!"

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't know you were his sister!"

"Once again that's not my fault!"

"Fine. I'll just ask Beck. He'll tell me."

"No he won't."

"What do you mean?"

"He was part of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"He helped me. I just said it was me. And only me."

"But why didn't Beck tell me about you?" We were about to yell at each other some more, but the doctor walked up to us.

"Exsuse me? Are you two here for Mr. Oliver?" He asked.

"Yes!" We both said.

"Ok. There are a few things wrong with him. He is going through withdraw. Even though he's only done it once in a long time, his body wanted more so he shut down. He overdosed and he needs to be on life support right now." Life support? And we're arguing about why some petty lie was told.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. We need to work together!" I yelled, shsking her.

"What's working together going to do? Make the faries come and say: Oh look, it's all fine now, they're getting along! Let's take him off of life support and pretend that the both of us pushed him to get high and overdose!" She yelled back, with quite a point. Suddenly a doctor whizzed past us.

"Beck Oliver! Room 84, is critical! Life support might have to be switched off!" He shouted, running past through the door again. Jade started full out crying, like head in hands and everything. Even though i don't act like it, I'm just a kid!

"Switch it off! He's not a toy! I love him!"

"Sorry, Ma'am. But if worst comes to worst, that'll be the case. It doesn't look good."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THAT TO HIM!"

"Sorry but you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! My brother is dying all because of me!" The doctors ran to my brother. This is all my fault. I came back and ruined everything! I should of stayed in New York. We sat there for what seemed like hours. Then the doctors came out of the room and up to us. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Honestly he will be very lucky to even live." What? H-how? I-I never ment for this to happen! I didn't mean to cause this! Why? My brother deserves the best in life! Not this!

"C-can we see him?"

"Not today. Maybe tomarrow. If he survives." With that he walked away. Jade was still crying, even harder now.

"Jade I'm sorry. I-I didn't want this to happen."

"Then what did you think was going to happen?"

"I-I don't know. I'm going to call Andre and Cat. I don't know the other two or care." I walk out of the hospital and called Andre first.

"What's up?" He said as soon as he picked up.

"Beck."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He's in the hospital."

"Wait? What? In the hospital?"

"Yeah he overdosed."

"I'm on my way."

"Tell cat."

"Ok." And he hung up. I turned around to find some one put thier hand over my mouth and drag me in the back of a van. Then everything turned black.

**Jade's POV,**

Lyla went outside and she hasn't come back in yet, but at the moment I don't care. As long as Cat's coming.

Speaking of her, she bounded in with Andre on her arm. Despit her bouncy walk, he face was upset and she obviously wanted to cry.

She did when she saw my face. We hugged and cried and drowned out some unaudiable words, but it was comforting.

"Is Beck going to be okay, Jade? He said he'd help me choose from the skystore," Her innocence was just truly amazing at times like this. But with her big pleading eyes I couldn't upset her.

"Yeah. He'll help you pick, when he's better." Her eyes lit up. Then her face showed confusion as a group of doctors ran through again.

"WE NEED HELP FOR BECK OLIVER ROOM 81," He said, rushing again. "THIS TIME, WE DON'T KNOW IF HE'S LIFE SUPPORTS WORTH KEEPING ON! GET TO HIS ROOM, STAT!"

Oh. my. god. I-I-I can't let Beck die. He's the only one that loves me. I need Beck. I love him.

**AN: OMG! BECK! NO NOT BECK! Oh yes. Beck. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm EVIL! Ok. I'm LIKE SPAZZING OUT RIGHT NOW! AVAN LISTED ME ON TWITTER! YAY! I'm sick, but that made me feel so much BETTER!**

**I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys an update.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, I was on twitter, I think yesterday, and some one asked me, How many chapter do I think this is going to be. I said aroung 20. What do you guys think?**

**And yes another cliffhanger. Sorry guys but I had to. So what do you guys think Lyla and Beck did? Do you think Beck will die?**

**Reviews make ne very happy and feel better!**

**~JayC**


	7. Don't die!

Disclaimer: If I did own this it would be on TV not on this site :)

**Chapter 7**

**Cat's POV,**

I don't want Beck to die! Why did this to MY BECK? He's my BEST FRIEND! Other then Jade and Andre! I want Beck back! He's like my brother! I need him! He's the one that keeps me smiling! I need him! I sat there and cried. Jade cried too. Andre he was upset, but he didn't cry.

"Where's Lyla?" Andre asked suddenly.

"Yeah where is Lyla?" I asked Jade.

"I don't know. And I don't care." She snapped.

"How can you say that?" I yelled at her.

"Why are you yelling at me? She went outside to call you guys and haven't came back! She's the one who caused this anyways!"

"How?"

"Because neither one of them told me that Lyla was Beck's sister!"

"Well what if she ran away because of you!" I didn't mean to say that! I-I was just so angry!

"I don't know. You're right Cat, this is all my fault."

**Jade's POV,**

"I don't know, Jade! Did she? Where is she? How did she g-" I cut Cat off, she was making me confused.

"I don't know, Cat! Just be quiet, for one bloody minute!" I shouted, closing my eyes. I don't want to be nasty to her, but she just won't shut up!

"I'm sorry.." She trailed off, making me feel guilty.

"Look Cat, just calm down, will you? At this moment, I don't actually know who you're more worried about! The one in that bed in there," I pointed, and shook my head. "Or, the little cow that caused this." I spat.

"I do. I care about Beck. Beck is who I care about," She said, although she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"Whatever, Cat." I ran into the hospital room that Beck was in. I saw someone in there, because I peeked in the window before I went in. They were trying to pull the wires out of Beck's life support!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. There's no point in trying anymore. He's going to die." The doctor told me. WHAT? HOW?

"YOU CAN AT LEAST TRY!"

"There's not much we can do."

"WHY?"

"Unless we give him drugs, he's going to die. And we can't give him them."

"I don't want him on drugs, I just want him to live!"

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to do that." He told me again.

"I don't care! Try! Do something!" I screamed.

"Fine. We will try to keep him alive." He hooked the life support back up and left. He didn't tell me to leave, so I'm going to stay. I walked over to Beck and grabbed his hand. He looked so lifeless, so empty, and so lost.

"Beck I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I just thought she was going to try and take you away from me. I-I need you. I don't want to move on. I can't and I won't loose you. Not to a girl, not to drugs, definantly not to a boy! I want you . I need you. And I love you with everything I have. If I could go back in time and stop that STUPID fight, this would all be better. I love you." I turned my head to see Cat and Andre smiling at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked them.

"That was a touching speach." Andre said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Cat and I are going to go look for Lyla." Andre told me.

"K. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Okay..." I said not really paying attention. Next thing I know is Cat running in again.

"Please can I talk to Beck alone for a bit?" She asked, peeking out from her long, dark eyelashes.

"Sure." I said. She doesn't realize he can't hear her, or understand her. I don't want to make her sad though. At least her innocence will protect her. She skipped off, leaving me thinking.

**Beck's POV,  
><strong>

I tried to move several times, but I just couldn't! My body was trapped, stuck like this.

I heard Cat bounce in soon after I gave up. No one thought I'd wake up, or be able to think like this again. They were going to switch off the machiene that keeps me alive, too!

"Hey, Beck!" She cried, touching my arm. "I think that inside here," She gently touched my head and tapped it. "You can think and hear me and you do know what's going on." She sighed, mournfully. "But I think the others don't believe me. They think you'll die. You won't die, Beck. I know you won't." Cat's got it! She's right though. She's so childish no one will listen. I'd think it was nonsense, too. I just hope she can prove it in time

That's why I love her. She might be childish, but no matter what, she's strong.

"Beck? You need to wake up! Jade needs you! And Lyla's missing." Ly-Lyla's missing? W-what does she mean? Come on WAKE UP! Why? Why in the hell did I do this? I hurt Jade! I hurt Lyla! I hurt Cat and Andre! And I killed myself!

I was the one who caused this! I did it, it's my fault. They're probably think it's thier fault, but it's mine. All mine. And only mine.

**Andre's POV,**

I understand Beck. I know he needs help, but he knows it too. When Beck gets out of the hospital and finds Lyla and tells Jade how much he means to him, thing will soon be normal again. Well I hope so.

Jade and Lyla are pretty damn mad at him though. I don't know if Jade will ever fully trust him again!

That worries me. Jade finds trust hard, as she's been let down so much. Beck needs to step up.

**Jade's POV**

Cat came bouncing out, telling me taht she's been speaking to Beck and all that. She'd done all the talking, I bet!

"Good good, Cat." I said ignoring her mostly. She was gabbling on and on and on. I wonder where Andre is? I'l go try and find him.

"Go talk to Beck again!" I shouted to Cat. She agreed and we went our seperate ways.

**AN: I'm truely sorry for not updating! I've been sooo busy! It's summer and I thought I would be able to update more... I was wrong. But I'm sorry I know alot of people read this and everything, but I will try to update as must as I can. I'm so sorry!**

**OMA! No cliffhanger! And keep guessing, because no one got it right.**

**Follow me on twitter: LuvJayC and follow her CaitlinHannah98**

**Replies...**

**TrustInYou - Idk... I didn't notice that until after I updated! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please review guys! It would mean soo much! Love you guys :)**

**~JayC**


	8. Do it again

**Chapter 8**

**Jade's POV,**

I went down to the cafe and Andre was eating. I walked over and he looked up.

"Hey Jade." He smiled.

"Hi." I sat down across from him. Sitting across from him reminded of my first date with Beck.

_Flashback:_

I heard a knock on the door.

_"Honey Beck's here!" My mum called._

_"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled. I finished putting on my make-up and I ran down stairs._

_"You look beautiful." Beck said and I smiled._

_"So do you." He smiled at me. "We should get going." I nodded and he took my hand and walked me to the car. I got in and he took me to a very nice place. It was an Italian place.  
>We sat in the back and the date was great!<em>

_End of falshback._

"Jade?" Andre called.

"Hm?" I looked up.

"Let's go back to Beck." He said and I got up. We walked back in silence. We got to the room and Cat was talking to Beck.

"Hey little red." Andre walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

I walked over to Beck and grabbed his hand. It was cold. His skin was never cold.

"Beck. I'm sorry. I never wanted this. This is my fault. I need you to wake up. I need you here with me. Please Beck? If you can hear me do something. Anything." Then something squeezed my hand. Beck squeezed my hand!

"Beck? Do that again." I said.

"What did he do?" Andre and Cat asked.

"He squeezed my hand." Then he did it again. A little harder. "Beck! Beck!" He started to open his eyes.

"Jade?"

"Beck!" He's awake! "You're awake!" I hugged him and squeezed him hard.

"Jade," He croaked, parched. "I'm so sorry.." He struggled for breath.

"Don't talk, save your breath!" I protested. He nodded and made a heart with his hands. I smiled at him then turned to Andre.

"Go get the doctor!" I shouted, angrily. It wasn't his fault or resonsibility but he had to go get one. I wasn't leaving Beck.

"Alright, alright." He said scurrying off in another direction.

"Oh, Beck. I missed you so much, it's unreal! I love you." I just wanted to hear him say it again, but he shouldn't talk so I didn't ask.

"I love you, Jade." He said, almost reading my mind.

"I love you, too. You really scared me here...Why? Why did you overdose?" I pleaded for an answer.

"I didn't mean to!" He argued. My face must have shown my doubt as hurt flashed across his. "Just leave if you think that."

"No. I'm not leaving." I told him.

"Well if you think I meant to... then leave." He rolled over in his bed. Before I could say anything the doctor came in.

"Alright Beck. Look at me." He checked Beck's eyes and then his heart. "You're going to have to stay here for a few days maybe a week." The doctor told Beck.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because your heartbeat isn't regular." The doctor explained, "But other then that you're ok." He walked out.

"Cat? Andre? Could you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." And they left. I moved myself to where I was sitting on Becks' bed.

"Listen I know you didn't mean to, but why? Why did you go back to drugs?" I asked Beck rubbing his back.

"I tought I lost you both. I told her to leave to just go and she did. And you didn't even want to talk to me." He said.

"Beck. I'm not going anywhere I promise. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He turned to me and kissed me. Hard. He pulled me on top of him. "Please don't leave me." He said once he pulled away.

"Never. And promise and seriously promise me that you will _never_ go back to drugs." He stayed quiet. Is he seriously thinking on going back to drugs. "Promise me Beck." He nodded.

"I'm sorry.." He told me.

"For what?"

"Putting you guys through this. Really Jade, I'm sorry. I brought you guys into a mess I can't fix. And Lyla's missing, because of me."

"How is it your fault?" I asked.

"If I would've told you about Lyla. Told you everything. This would all be ok. But I screwed up. Again."

"Everyone makes mistakes Beck. You can't blame yourself."

"I can and I will." He said.

"No. It's not your fault."

"Yes Jade it is! I didn't tell you about Lyla! I got the drugs! I made this into a big fucking war because I didn't tell you Lyla is my sister! You still think it's not my fault?"

"It's not your fault Beck. I started that agrument. I started freaking out of her 'trying to take' you away from me."

"She's my sister. She's like you. She's over-protective of me. I'm sorry, but now you know why I said I loved her. And why I love her. Why she lives with me."

"Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"_Never_ scare me like that again. Got it?" I said. He sat up and kissed me again.

"Yes. I got it. Can Cat and Andre come in?" Beck asked.

"Yea, I'll go get them."

**Beck's POV,**

Why does Jade love me? I'm a screw up. I don't deserve her. _She_ deserves better. The best and I'm no where near that.

Should I tell her about my past? I never opened up to her like she opened up to me.

I guess I can/should tell her...

**AN: :( I got two reviews :( EVERYBODY LEFT!**

**Well next chapter I promise you get to find out what they did :) I PROMISE! And OMA! OMA! OMA! OMA! BECK'S AWAKE! But Lyla's still missing AND Beck keeps blamming himself :)**

**And if I get more reviews I'll update sooner :)**

**Girlwhoswritinthis - He's awake. I can't tell you.**

**imsantiago - Yes it is.. THANKS! AND I LOVE YOU MORE!**

**REVIEW? PLEASE! I'M BEGGIN YOU!**

**~JayC**


	9. The big secret!

**Chapter nine.**

...

**Beck's POV,**

...

But maybe I shouldn't tell her..No, I shouldn't. She deserves better, so why give her my heavy secret to carry? She's obviously moved on, and why shoudn't she, I suppose. I got shaken out of my thoughts by a overly hyper Cat.

"Beck! I'm so happy that you're awake, aren't you?" She asked.

"I -"

"It's really great; I love your hugs!"

"Go-" Cat innterupted me again.

"Can I have one?" She pleaded, smiling.

"Su-" Cat came running at me, making me stop talking. She attcked me with a hug and squeezed me tightly.

"I missed you, Cat." I finally got out.

"I missed you too, Beck. Jade was all teary! She even cried!" Cat exclamied innocently. That broke my heart even more.

"Hmm?" I said, pretending to brush it off. "So, Cat. What's been happening?" Cat excitedly told me all of the things that were happening in her life at the moment and I zoned out, trying to think of a way to clear up my mess.

...

**Lyla's POV**

...

I've been in a dark damp room for ages! They give me water and food everyday like you would for a dog. I'll kill whoever did this! All I want to do is go and see if my brother is okay. He could've died and I wouldn't know! I bet they don't even care, and that they are saying: Oh yay! Lyla's gone! Damn them!

I have nothing to do in this hell-hole! I might as well go to sleep.

_Dream..._

_Me and Beck were getting high like we normally did. We were in Canada._

_"Ly? Give it to me already. You've had you're one hit!" Beck was complaining because I got the weed before he did._

_"Calm down Beck! You can have it after I'm done!"_

_"Will you two shut up?" Ryan asked. Ryan was Becks' best friend._

_"Here." I handed the weed to Beck._

_"Thank you." He mumbled. And took a hit. I looked at Beck who was getting high. I looked down the ally and saw two gang members of the opposite gang of us coming. I slapped Becks' arm, "Dude let's get the hell out of here."_

_"No I wanna stay. We can fight them." Beck said.  
>"Dude you're fuckin high as fuck, now let's go." I told him, but it was too late.<em>

_"Hey guys." One of them smiled. There were two of them and three of us. But I couldn't fight. I'm 11!_

_"What?" Ryan asked._

_"Give us some weed and we won't beat the shit out of you."_

_"You got money?" Beck asked._

_"Yeah." The other one said._

_"Here." I was about to give them the drugs, but we heard sierns and we ran. I was pretty fast. We finally stopped running and went into a store._

_"Hey Ly, you hungry?" Beck asked._

_"A little." I said._

_"Cool." He smirked and went over to where some food was and put something in his pocket._

_"Beck don't do anything stupid." Ryan told him._

_"I'm not." Beck said smirking._

_"Can I get you anything?" The man at the counter asked._

_"Nope. You store is a piece of shit." Beck said and walked out. Me and Ryan started laughing and we followed. "Here Ly." He handed me a honey bun._

_"Cool." I took it and started eating it._

_"Sooo Beck, what are we going to do tonight?" Ryan smirked._

_"Anything illegal." Beck said running off. Me and Ryan followed._

_"BECK! Slow down!" I told him and he turned around still running and he ran into somebody.\_

_"Hey watc- oh... I'm so sorry Beck. I-it was my fault." A girl from his school told him._

_"Go away." He said and walked away. We kept following him. I wonder what the hell his going to do. I mean his high as fuck and he's in a mood to get in to a shit load of trouble. This is not going to turn out good. "Hey give me some more weed." Beck told Ryan._

_"No man. If you get any higher you'll overdose." Ryan told him. Beck rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever." He sat in the hood of his car._

_"Your brother can be an asshole sometimes, you know." Ryan told me._

_"I heard that!" Beck screamed and me and Ryan started laughing._

_"You know I love you." I told Beck._

_"Yea. I love you too. I'll race both of you to the bank." He said smirking._

_"Beck! Don't you DARE!" Ryan screamed running after him._

_"Yes!" He screamed back and I began to run after them. Beck better not do what I think he's going to._

_"Beck! Seriously!" I screamed._

_"What?" He turned around._

_"Are you seriously about to rob a bank?" Ryan asked._

_"Hell yea." He said._

_"Beck.. are you trying to get us killed?" I asked._

_"Nope because we have these.." he pulled out three guns._

_"Dude! Where the hell did you get those?" Ryan yelled._

_"I know people."_

_"Give me one." I took one from him._

_"Be careful with that." Beck said. "Are we going to do this or what?"_

_"Beck, seriously." I said._

_"Dude you can go back home." Beck told me._

_"Ryan, can you do something?"_

_"Nope. Now lets do this." Ryan and Beck started running._

_"Fine." I ran into the bank with Beck and Ryan. Ryan pointed the gun at the roof and pulled the triger._

_"All right now everybody listen! Everyone on that wall!" Everybody ran. "Now give me the money and get away from that botton!" The person handed us money and we ran. When we were a good distance from the bank we took off our masks._

_"I love you Beck." I said._

_"Love you too." He kissed me on the forehead._

_"Hey!" We heard from behind us. We turned around to see those guys from earlier and a few others with them._

_"Shit, we gotta go!" I screamed._

_"Beck don't let them get the money." Ryan said._

_"Give us the money or we'll get it." They told us._

_"No." Beck said stepping closer to them._

_"Bec-" They started punching him everywhere and he couldn't fight because he's high! "Stop!" I screamed. They turned to me and were coming closer to me._

_*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* And everyone started running._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**AN: Sorry for the wait. I've been soooo busy! I won't be able to update alot :(**

**I'm an actress and I have alot of auditions I have to go to and if I get the part then I'll be even more busy.**

**Soo I'm putting this up on all of my stories.**

**Do you want me to still stay on this website of delet my stories?**

**P.S. If you have questions or something just PM me :)**

**Review?**

**~JayC**


	10. The big secret! cont

**Lyla's POV**

_Dream cont..._

_I heard gun shots then I was on the floor. I felt wet and hot, like someone had poured hot tar on me or something. It really hurt! I looked around for Beck but I couldn't see him and the pain just got worse. It was in my chest. _

_"Lyla!" I heard Ryan call out from the floor. "You okay?" I shook my head, looking at him strangely. His face was twisting into someone different. Recognisable, but different. Jack! He started kicking me and spitting. It was gross._

*Reality*

My eyes snapped open and I was lying down on the sidewalk, the rain spitting down on me and Jack, my captor, kicking me awake. Then I realized for the first time in ages, I was untied! I started running and I ran into a warehouse. I should be safe here, and now all I have to do is find Beck.

I looked for a pay phone, and there was one. I quickly ran over to it. I put in Becks' number.

"Hello?" Jade answered.

"I need to talk to Beck."

"Lyla?"

"Yes now give the phone to Beck." She handed it to Beck.

"Hello? Lyla? Where are you?"

"Jack. He kidnapped me. I-I'm in a warehouse. Please Beck I need you to help me!"

"I can't. Where are you?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok. Do what you can. I can't leave the hospital."

"Well then.. I got to go. I'll find my way there." I hung up. I walked out the back and ran.

I don't know why I was dreaming that. That was part of mine and Beck's big secret. But I hate the rest I don't wanna think about it right now. But Jade deserves to know. So me and Beck will tell her. Cat and Andre already know.

I found myself a block away from the hospital. I ran as quickly as I could to the entrance and pushed on the double doors slowly, breathing in to ease my nerves. I don't get nervous. It's not me!

"Hello," I said to the receptionist.

"Hiya, sweetie."

"Where's Beck Oliver at?"

"Where's he at? Well his room is number 81. Take a left up those stairs and then turn right. Bye sweetheart." She said as I ran up the stairs.

I lost my footing a couple of times but I finally got to the top when I bumped into someone.

"Watch it," The voice said. "You almost spilled my coffee." Jade! I hugged her out of sheer relief. "Okay, so I prefer the bumping into me." I let go an wiped a tear away.

"Jade, where's Beck?"

"In his room. I don't think he'll be moving any time soon, either."

"Good. I have something important to tell you."

"What?" She looked.. scared?

"Just come with me." I grabbed her hand and took her into Beck's room.

"Lyla!" Cat screamed and hugged me tight.

"OW! Cat! Stop!" I screamed in pain.

"Lyla are you ok?" Beck asked.

"I'm fine. But I think we should tell Jade. No, we are going to tell Jade." I told him.

"What? No, we can't. No!"

"Tell me what?" Jade asked.

"Nothing. Lyla just drop it."

"No. Do you love her?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" He screamed.

"Then why won't you tell her?"

"She doesn't need the stress. I'm not going to tell her our secret!" He yelled.

"Beck! Just tell me!" Jade yelled.

"Babe. You don't want to know." He told her.

"You either tell me or I'm walking out that door and I'm not coming back. I'm tired of you lying to me Beck! I'm tired of being used."

"Jade. If I tell you, you'll leave me. A-and I love you. Please don't make me?"

"1.. 2..-"

"Fine! But promise you won't leave me."

"I promise I won't. I love you." She told him.

**Beck's POV**

"It was when we lived in Canada. Me and her sold drugs did them, anything and everything. I got soo high one day I was unstopable. We decided to rob a bank. When we got away some gang members jumped me. Ryan shot off the gun, twice. He was aimming for them, but he hit Lyla both times. Everybody started running and I thought she was right behind us, but she wasn't! She was still in the ally. I ran back there as soon as I noticed she wasn't with me. Me and Ryan ran back to see her on the ground, with two shots to her chest.

_Flashback:_

_"Ryan! You shot her!" I screamed._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Dude we have to get her to the hospital!" I told him._

_"No! We can't! We just robbed the bank!" He yelled._

_"So what? We leave her to die?" I asked. I can't believe he wanted to leave my sister there._

_"Yes! Come on." He started to run._

_"No." I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head. He instintly was dead. I called 911 and they got there quickly._

_"What happened?" The officer asked._

_"That dude shoot Lyla and I had no choice, but to shoot him. Am I going to jail?" I asked, afriad._

_"Probably not. Your off the hook. You can ride in the EMS if you want." He told me._

_End of flashback._

"She turned out okay. After a week my mum told us that we were moving to LA. We got into more trouble there. Jack started messing with Lyla, so I beat him, until he was in the hospital. The cops put me under house arrest for 5 months. They took it off my recorded though. After that me and Lyla were smoking weed again. Doing herion. Anything. She overdosed and I took her to the hospital. I never told mum, but she found out. So she said that was it and sent her to NY. When she was here me and her made friends with Andre and Cat. Then she went away. And after I met you I stopped. I refused to drink, fight, and do drugs. Loving you was painful at first, but I didn't want you to know the real me. I wanted you to believe I was perfect. I guess your dad is right. I'm not good enough for you. I will never be." I finished up the story. She looked... shocked.

"Beck? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want you to kn- Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain.

"OH MY GOD BECK! What's wrong?" Jade asked me.

"Everything hurts!" I screamed. I picked up the closest thing to me and threw it against the wall. I threw a lamp. The doctor ran in and asked them to leave.

"Beck can you hear me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Make the pain stop! PLEASE!" I screamed.

"Beck lie down." I did as I was told.

**Jade's POV**

I saw Beck's life slipping away from him again and it broke my already fragile heart. "Beck!" I screamed, and he looked at me. "You'll be fine. I love you,"

"I love you so much, Jade," He said, rasping for breath. "And you Lyla. Don't ever forget it. I'm so so sorry..." His eyes closed again. He was wincing in pain. He muffled a scream and was clutching his heart, although all of him was hurting.

"Make it stop!" I begged, my eyes watering.

"We're trying, Miss West. But his heart rate is dropping. He went into shock and his heart gave out. Almost like it broke." Huh. Almost like it broke. From losing me? No. No, it can't be.

"Please, save him." I was on the verge of tears. And even though she hurt me in the beginning, it felt my duty to protect Lyla. I put an arm round her her pulled her in, making sure she wasn't watching what the doctors did to Beck.

She was crying hard. Afterall, you forget she's just a kid, really. And all she's been through in her life, she must've been really young when it all started, too. Normally, I'd have no sympathy, but I'd had a hard life as a kid, too.

"Shh. He'll be fine." I don't know who I was trying to convince. Myself of Lyla. I doubt either of us believe it, but it's easier pretending, I suppose. We got told to leave the room so we headed outside to sit on the bench. It was an alley, but it doesn't matter.

"Thank you." I said to Lyla.

"For what?"

"Making him tell me. He never told me about his past. And I'm sorry for everything. I caused this, if I didn't start that agruement.. this wouldn't of happened." I started to cry. Oh my god I've cried more this week then I've ever cried in my life!

"Listen to me Jade. You can't blame yourself for this. It's nobody's fault. Beck made the mistake of going back to drugs, and he'll just have to learn from his mistake. All we can do is help him. I don't think it will be a bad idea if he goes to rehab.. I think it might be for the best and all we can do is help him through it, but he can't change the mistakes he made, he can only learn from them." Lyla said and hugged me. I hugged her back and we both cried. "Come on, let's go back inside." We walked back in and Andre and Cat walked up to us.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked. Cat shook her head. I guessed we'll just have to wait for an answer.

.

.

.

**AN:**

**I'm sooo sorry! I hope you guys forgive me. Okay so my laptop broke and then my brothers laptop broke, so I had NO laptop. But I have a brand new one :D**

**This is my first story I updated since I've been back. I will try my best to update my other stories as soon as I can.. and I hope this story is good because one of my teachers are reading it and I'm afraid O.o**

**But anyways here you go the secret is out :D**

**Um.. replies**

**Anoms: I don't know what you don't like about my story, and I'm sorry you don't like it, but just your opinion isn't going to stop me from doing what I love or anything. Sorry you don't like it, but you don't have to review if you don't like it. Have a nice day.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**And REVIEW PLEASE? And only review if you liked it.**

**~ Jay**


	11. Life just became more complicated

**Chapter 11**

**Jade's POV,**

****...

...

...

Cat came over to me and buried her head into my shoulder. She was sniffling and just wanted a hug, I think. I put my arms around her slightly and hugged her.

"Cat, it's fine," I said. She shook her head in disagreement.

"It's not!" She wailed. She cried harder and I made her shh.

"Jade..." Lyla started.

"What?" I said rather harshly. Lyla and I could get along, but I didn't want her frightening Cat after I'd just calmed her.

"Jade, I need to talk you about something." Cat looked up innocently. I looked back at Lyla and she shook her head ever so slightly. She led me out to the corridor and said to me:

"Jade...I saw the doctor a minute ago. He told me to prepare for the worst...Oh Jade, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Lyla." We walked back inside and saw Cat with the doctor; she was crying her eyes out... Lyla and I slowly walked over, "H-hey Cat.." I said slowly.

"They don't think Beck will make it! He's back on life support and in a coma!" She cried. My heart broke. I can't believe it. Beck's my everything.. he's Lyla's everything. All because of a fight, he went back to drugs. And now he has a very slim chance of surviving. I can't believe this.. all because of me!

"Maybe we should go home for the night." I suggested. The others nodded. I drove Lyla home, without saying a word. Then I drove home.. I'm just so exhausted and I feel so... empty. I hate this feeling. You know when something bad happens, but you feel that something else will happen. And what you feel that's going to happen, isn't a good feeling.

I finally pulled in my drive way and walked up my porch and into my house. I looked in the kitchen to see if my mom and dad were awake, and they weren't. I tip-toed up the stairs and into my bedroom. I love my bedroom, my wall are black, but my carpet and my ceiling are white. My bed is in the corner, my blanket and pillows are black. Then my dresser is against the wall, opposite from my bed, with a large mirror on top of it.

I lied down in my bed and covered up. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to sleep, but trying is better than nothing.

...

...

...

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. After I was dressed and I had brushed my teeth and hair I called Lyla.

_"Hey Lyla it's Jade, do you want me to pick you up? I'm getting ready to go see Beck."_

_"Um.. yea sure. I'll text you when I'm ready."_

_"Okay." Then she hung up._

I can't wait to see the day that Beck wakes up and I see his beautiful deep dark brown eyes.. I can't wait until I can see that beautiful smile of his.. And I can't wait until the day he's out of the hospital and he can hold me until I fall asleep, with his arm wrapped around me. And when he can kiss me with his soft, sweet lips.

_To: Jade_

_I'm ready._

_From: Lyla_

_To: Lyla_

_I'll be there in a minute._

_From: Jade_

_To: Jade_

_K_

_From: Lyla_

I drove over to her house, she was already standing outside.

"Hey." She said with no meaning in her voice.

"Hey." We pulled up to the hospital and walked in. We slowly walked to his room and sat in the chairs next to his bed.

I didn't feel good.. I'm not sure why... But I don't. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and I ran to the bathroom. I tried to keep my hair up as I threw up. I heard someone right behind me and they grabbed all of my hair and held it back for me. I could tell it was Lyla. After a few minutes I stood up and flushed the toilet. I turned around and Lyla was looking up at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Um... yeah." I told her.

"You just threw up... and you haven't eaten all day." She argued.

"How would you know?"

"I can tell. What's wrong? Are you sick or something?" She continued.

"I.. I don't know.. My stomach hurts.. I feel dizzy.. and... I'm.. just.. tired."

"Jade, you've got to be okay, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just get my magic wand out and make everything better. Don't be stupid," I started. I thought that was a bit harsh. "Oh Lyla, you know I'll be fine, okay?" She nodded and walked over to Beck.

"Your girlfriend's sick. Wake up and kiss her better, Beck."

"Hmm. He'll be okay, I promise." I don't really know who I was trying to convince. It sounded weak, even to me.

"Yeah...I guess."

A few hours later we left. I headed to my house and Lyla to hers. Well, her parents. I'd bought my own house a couple of weeks ago - my dad did, actually. As I got into the drivers seat, my head whirled. I sat back and closed my eyes, dazed. After blinking a couple of times I felt I was ready to drive. I put my keys in and the engine roared on my old car. I badly need a new one, but I just haven't got round to it - with everything else going on, it doesn't seem important anymore. I pulled up on my driveway and stumbled to the kitchen. Clattering about in the cupboards I found a box of pills. I took a few and lied down. Slowly my headache faded away and I fell asleep...

I woke with a start, my phone ringing extremely loudly. I stretched and yawned. "Ugh...," I answered it angrily. "Yes?"

"Jade, where are you?" It was Cat. She was worried, and gasping.

"I'm at home, Cat. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital, Lyla called me!"

"What? Why?"

"Beck's not getting better Jade...They want you to say goodbye."

"They what?" I screamed.

"Please… just come." She told me.

"Ok. I'll be there soon." I hung up before she could say anything.

'_They want you to say goodbye.'_ Kept playing in my head, over and over. Beck might not survive through the night, but he needs to. He needs to wake up and be able to come out of the hospital. Come out, have fun. And live life while he can.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. But how can he? He can't just… die. He can't leave… not now. I need him, we all need him. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran inside. I ran up to Beck's room and into his room. "Cat…?" I walked in.

"Jade!" She jumped up and ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me.

"How.. is he?" I asked.

"He's.. not good. He's in a coma again. And they don't think he's going to be waking up, or at least not for a while." She looked at the floor and let the tears fall from her eyes. I sat down. I.. why? Why Beck? What did he ever do? He's the most caring, sweet, happy, loving, funny, and respectful man you will ever meet! So what? He made a few mistakes. But he's changed. Beck deserves life. He deserves a lot more then he has. But he's happy with his life. He loves his family no matter how bad they treat him. I bet you they could beat him, tell him he's useless, and he would still love them. This is all falling apart. Everything is falling apart. Even though I'm hard to break.. I've been broken. I need Beck, but he lies unconsciously in a hospital bed with tubes going everywhere trying to get him to live. Trying to keep him on this place we call earth.

I sat there and cried. Then I suddenly had that feeling again… I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. As soon as I ran in, I went into a stall and threw up. Again. It's been like this for the last week! Every morning! I guess I should go to the doctors, but I don't have time! I have Beck to worry about! Beck needs me more then I need myself. I walked back to the room. "Are you okay, Jade?" Cat asked.

"No.. I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"I keep getting sick, and I don't know what it is. I've been throwing up every morning." I grabbed on to my stomach.

"Maybe you should see a doctor Jade." Cat suggested.

"No. Beck needs me right now." I argued.

"Jade. You can see a doctor right now." She ran out of the room before I could get to her. Fuck. This is just what I need, to be checked out by some doctor. She walked back into the room with a doctor.

"So what's wrong?" The doctor looked at me and asked.

"I keep throwing up, but I only do that in the morning."

"Ok. When was the last time you had your period?" He asked.

"Um…" It felt really awkward… "Last month."

"When should you be starting?"

"I should've started… a week ago."

"Ok. Can you come with me?"

"Um.. sure…" I stood up and followed him to an empty room.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Um.. no." I looked down.

"Jade, is there any way you can be pregnant?"

"I don't think so. We've always used protection." I said. Where does he get the right to ask this stuff anyways?

"Well, with your symptoms, I think you are. You can do a pregnancy test, if you'd like." He said.

"Um.. sure." I replied. He walked out, but come back a few moments later.

"Here." He handed it to me and I went to the bathroom.

Standing in the stall, I tapped the test against my hand. I leaned against the dirty wall and put my hands on my head.

"How could we let this happen?" I muttered darkly. "Stupid girl," I had to get it over with sooner or later, so I chose sooner. After I'd done the test, I held it, closing my eyes. About two minutes after I checked the little stick. Two faint blue lines appeared in front of me. Oh god. I threw the stupid test to the floor in anger, stepping on it and shattering it to a hundred little pieces on the stained tiles of the restroom.

"I'm such an IDIOT," Swinging open the door, I stomped out to the sinks. Almost on autopilot, I took out my make up and applied it - thickly. Mascara, eye liner, eye shadow. There's no point in tears anymore. Tears won't make things go away and make things better. So I might as well not smudge my make-up. I brushed off my jeans and brushed my hair. "Take a deep breath." I whispered.

I strutted down the hallway, the people rushing past, just a huge blur. All I could think about was Beck at this minute. He needs to get better. My boots clacked on the floor. The noise sounded so loud, the only thing I focused on as I made my way to his room. My tummy felt queasy again, but I breathed deeply and carried on. No more tears, and definitely no more vomit. Eventually I got to Beck's room - though now I wish I really hadn't. Lyla was sprawled out on the little chairs, hair over her face and twitching in her uneasy sleep. Beck looked very peaceful indeed. An IV drip was in his arm, and there were a lot of other various wires sticking out of him. My poor Beck...

"Miss West?" I jumped. The doctor who gave me the test was standing behind me.

"Yes?" I replied quickly, cutting any words off.

"Did you do-" I nodded quickly, motioning at Lyla. He nodded back at me discreetly. He made a gesture with his arm.

"Miss West," He began, treading carefully. "Would you like to tell me the result of your test?" I nodded.

"P-positive." I whispered, looking down.

"Oh, Jade," He said putting his arm round me. "Come on. I'll take you to a nurse. She can get you checked out." I nodded again.

"Would you like to get a friend with you? Perhaps Miss Oliver?" Lyla...No. I want Cat, Lyla's no friend. More like a little sister.

"I'd-I'd like to get Cat." He nodded slowly.

"I'll fetch her. Go to room 13." I smiled a little and headed to room 13. I knew this hospital like the back of my hand now.

I got there quickly and Cat was already there with the doctor. I acknowledged her and she rushed over and hugged me.

"You're going to be a mommy, Jade!" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I shook my head and started crying for the first time in a few days.

I'm not strong enough.

I'm not old enough.

I'm not good enough.

I better just face it.

Without Beck - I'm nothing.

...

...

...

**AN:**

**OKAY! UPDATE! Yay! Okay, a couple of things.**

**1.) The one who co-writes this with me is SparksFlyForeverAndAlways**

**2.) I only got 2 reviews... Did you guys leave me? :(**

**Please review! PLEASE?**


	12. Due date Pain And he's not awake

**Chapter 12**

**J****ade's POV,**

…

…

…

"Ok. I understand you just found out you're pregnant. How about you come over and lay down so we can see how far along you are." The nurse said. I don't want to be pregnant, but this is my fault! I should've been more careful! Ugh, I'm not fit to be a mother! I can't do this all by myself! The one that needs to help me is laying in a bed, unconscious with wires the only thing keeping him alive! I slowly walked over to the table and lied down onto it.

"Ok dear, can you lift your shirt up just a little?" I did as she asked and she but the gel on my stomach and started using the ultrasound crap. She started looking at the screen, "You're about 6 weeks long my dear. Everything looks good though." She smiled at me. How can she just smile and look all happy at me? I bet you she's probably thinking I'm a slut or something!

"Can I go see Beck?" I asked.

"Not just yet. Your due date will be April 29. Okay?"

"I guess." I mumbled.

"Shall I print out a picture of your scan, dear?" I shook my head. Like I needed reminding. "Well then, you'll have to come back every month for another scan, and then we can keep up with you. Any questions?"

"Um..." I had many questions, and this was very awkward. The overly eager nurse edged forward, eyes gleaming. "Yes?" I shook my head again.

"Never mind. Thanks anyways." I leaned back while she cleaned the gel off of my stomach. Once she'd finished, I jumped off the table and the nurse totted disapprovingly. "Be careful, child!" She put her hand over her mouth after saying the words. "I'm so-"

"Forget it," I waved my hand and sprinted down the hall. So many questions were going round in my head. I didn't really want to tell anyone else. I need to be alone. I walked out of the hospital, slowing my pace but not walking even remotely slowly. I found an old park near the hospital, so I sat on the old rusty swing. I had a million questions still unanswered. It's not like I can ask many other people I know. I'm going to be showing soon. Even if just a little - I didn't want to be showing at all. What would I say? Oh, yeah. I'm pregnant, but the daddy's in a coma, and I'm only 17, and I don't even talk to my parents and I have no money.

What a great life for a kid. I didn't exactly have a great childhood myself. I never wanted to bring a child up badly. I don't even know if I wanted a child at all... I clutched my stomach as pains shot through it. Gasping for breath, I got up and paced around.

Oh god. I hope everything's okay. Even though I was hurting, I had to get back to everyone. I ran quickly, forgetting the pain - or trying to. I reached the hospital doors and stopped. The pain had gotten worse and the world around me was spinning and blurry. I could feel myself falling as everything went black.

I could feel myself being carried somewhere. I still see nothing but black. About an hour later I woke up.

"Hello Jade." Said the nurse that checked me out earlier.

"Hi… What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out."

"Why?"

"Because you were in pain, and sometimes when you are in pain, your brain tries to block it out. And sometimes forcing you to go to sleep or pass out is its way of blocking out the pain. Everything is fine, just don't ran. The baby is just fine, be careful."

"Ok." I walked back to Beck's room and Cat hugged me.

"Where have you been?" She screeched.

"I was sleeping. I passed out." I told her. Her eyes got all big.

"Why!" She asked.

"Because my stomach was hurting from running – never mind. How's Beck?"

"He's okay. He's just lying there." She frowned.

"Yeah." I said, looking over at Lyla. "Has she even been up yet?" Cat shook her head.

"She's just been lying there."

"Of course. I guess she's tired,"

"Mhm," Cat said, absentmindedly. "Jade..."

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"A baby,"

"I don't know. Are you scared of it?" I joked.

"Jade!" She whined.

"Cat!" I whined back.

"I'm scared for you."

"Don't be," I replied. "I think I can take care of myself by now, Cat."

"You have to take care of a baby now, Jade. A baby!"

"Mhm, Cat. I realize that." I definitely don't need reminding.

"Will you look after it?"

"What do you mean? Who else will, Cat?"

"I don't know. I thought... never mind,"

"What did you think?"

"That maybe you'd give your baby away," She said, looking down. "I-"

"Cat, I'm not giving my baby away."

"Do you want it?"

"I don't know." Cat stayed quiet for a while and I sat by Beck, mumbling things to myself. Soon Lyla woke up and wandered over to Beck.

"Hey," I said to her. "I'm going home soon. I need some rest. I'm insanely tired." She nodded her head and I got up and walked out, waving. At this moment, all I needed was my bed, and a good night's sleep.

...

...

...

**AN:**

**Okay... GUESS WHAT GUYS! Caitlin and I are very very evil! There will be a huge twist.. well.. something you guys won't guess. BUT I know you guys won't like it XD**

**Ok.. I've got this whole... let say "story" planned out! Not gonna tell you ANYTHING! :D :D :D :D :D**

**I know you guys hate me for leaving you guys last year :( But I'm back(hopefully for good)! I WILL update once a week! And on April 29th will be the la- I mean chapter Jade goes into labor.. Um.. So I love you! BYE!**

**RVIEWWWWWWWW! Please! Second day in a row I've updated! REVIEW!**


	13. Shopping and telling my parents

**Chapter 13**

**Jade's POV,**

...

...

...

I woke with a start. I shook myself, maybe to try and get the bad dream out of my head. I don't even remember what it was about - but I do remember it was bad.

I got up and got some breakfast. An apple would do, along with my coffee. I then took a shower and got dressed. Black skinny jeans and a lace top. I brushed my hair carefully and grabbed my keys off of the dusty counter top. As much as I wanted to see Beck, I didn't really feel like driving straight to the hospital, not today. I needed to clear my head a bit. Maybe not running this time. So I just got in my car and drove.

Eventually I found a little cafe to sit in. I ordered yet another coffee and sat down in the empty booth. It was about nine now, and the place was filling up with people. Across the room, I saw a girl, about 19, maybe 20, struggling with a crying little girl. She was screaming and the older girl was trying to get her in her pram. Her brunette hair was in a messy ponytail, but she had make up on and looked rather pretty. She must have caught me staring. She looked up at me, her brown eyes boring into my blue ones.  
>"My little sister," She said. I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head slowly. "Kids are such a pain!" She said halfheartedly, smiling fondly at the blonde haired little girl - who by the way, was finally in the pram. I smiled back.<p>

"Yeah, haha." I replied with a half-smile. The girl left with a flurry of toys and blankets.  
>I couldn't help wondering if the way I just looked at that girl, would be another free spirited teen looking at me soon. I guess I'd find out soon enough. I sighed and got up. To the hospital...<p>

As I arrived to the hospital I stepped out of my car and walked in. I made my way up to Beck's room. "Hey Cat.. Hey Lyla." I said.

"Hi Jade." They both said. "Cat told me." Lyla smiled.

"Oh…" I said and looked down.

"Don't be ashamed. You should be happy." She told me.

"Be happy? The father is in a coma! How can I be happy?" I snapped.

"I… I was… I…" She looked down. Great. Just fucking great.

"I'm…. I'm sorry." I said. I walked over to Beck and grabbed his hand. "Hey… Beck you need to wake up! You need to! You need to be a dad! Please?" I begged. But , what's the point? He can't hear me. Ugh. I hate life. I hate everything right now. All I want is for Beck to wake up and help me! I need him the most right now! I need him to be a daddy! His kid needs their daddy…

"So… Jade.. What do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?" Cat asked all bubbly.

"Um.. a boy." I smiled. "I don't know why. I just want Beck to have a son. I want him to look just like Beck, act just like him too." I smiled at the thought.

"If it is a boy… what will you name it?" Lyla asked.

"Hmmmm…. I'd name him… Levi James Oliver." I smiled even bigger. They smiled too.

"That's a pretty name!" Cat screeched. I laughed. I think if Beck just woke up… life would be perfect, but instead he's in a coma and has no clue what's going on. I wish he could just wake up. I love him so much! I want him to hold me.. But he can't.

I sat there smiling and holding Beck's hand.

I sat there for a while, just staring into space and holding Beck's hand. I dreamed of the future and even reminisced about the past. The times I'd been with Beck, just holding hands and laughing together. I wish I were still there, in that time.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Lyla tapped me on that shoulder.

"Oh!" I shook myself, shocked. "Yes?"

"Jade, it's already three o'clock." My eyes widened. I'd sat there for about four hours, just daydreaming.

"Hmm." I didn't really care, I didn't have much else to do; here was the only place I wanted to be.

"Jade?"

"Mhm?"

"What would you name a girl?" I thought about it for a second.

"I don't know...Bella? No...Maybe Jasmine? Alexis? Sapphire? No. I don't know, Lyla."

"Hmm," She replied, in thought. "I'd never know what to call mine. There's so much choice." I nodded, agreeing.

"It's really hard."

"Least you've got your boys' name." I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked her getting up.

"Sure," She replied, also rising. We headed back home, and I got lost in my thoughts once again.

I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I'm 17, pregnant, and MY BOYFRIEND IS IN THE HOSPITAL! Yup, life's going juuuuust great!

I soon dropped Lyla off, and then I decided to go shopping. I needed food and other supplies, I am still in the middle of moving in.

I pulled into the grocery store parking lot and stepped out of my car. I looked at the list I made earlier,

_Carrots_

_Bananas_

_Milk_

_Potatoes_

_Tomatoes_

_Spices_

_Corn_

_Noodles_

_Sauce_

_Ketchup_

_Mac & cheese_

_Eggs_

_Bacon_

_Pancake mix_

_French toast_

_Bread_

_Cooking oil_

_Hot dogs_

_Hamburger meat_

_Strawberries_

I soon began shopping. Fist I tackled the vegetables. Tomatoes, corn, carrots, and potatoes.

This is actually my first time shopping alone. So far, it's going good. _Hmm… What should I get next? Hm… Fruit!_ I soon got the fruit, bananas and strawberries.

I soon finished shopping. But before I went to the cashing register I checked my list, to make sure everything was crossed off.

I pushed my cart towards the cashing register. God, when I was a kid, I loved pushing these, but now… I HATE IT!

When I got up to the counter and put my items on the conveyor belt, the young girl at the checkout looked at me strangely. I raised my eyebrow and she opened her mouth, chewing her gum like a cow and asks me if I'd like any help with my packing the bags. I shook my head and got started. I had three bags at the end and paid the girl. We looked each other up and down once more and I'd finally had enough.

"Listen, lady. I don't know why you're staring at but you better quit it right now."

"Good day, madam." She forced out a smile and gave me my receipt.

"Not likely." I muttered darkly. I grabbed my bags and headed out of the store. When I got to my car and loaded the shopping in the back, I got in and sat there for a while. I was tired, yet all I seemed to do was sleep. When I was awake I barely did anything anymore. I just sat down, and cried mostly. Ha. How stupid.

When this baby comes, I just don't know what I'll do. I can't just cry then, can I? I need to be a mother. Gosh, a mother. I touched my stomach lightly. This little person needs me. I can't be the stupid, irresponsible, weak teenager. I put the keys in the ignition once more today. I soon arrived home.

'_Finally… I can relax'_ I thought. Yeah right! I don't think relaxing is even going to be possible for the rest of my life!

Okay before I do anything, I need to tell my parents. I need them, I made a stupid mistake and that got me this. I wish we were more careful! But there is no changing it now. My parents are actually really nice, that's why my dad brought me this house. Well at least this house has two bedrooms.

I picked my phone up and called my mom.

"_Hey mom." I said as soon as she picked up._

"_Hey baby, how's living alone going? Well I'm sure you have Beck living with you, so I'm sure you're not alone, but you know what I mean." _She said. I haven't told her about Beck. I guess I should bring that up as well.

"_Um… Can we have dinner at my house tonight? I need to talk about something's. Actually, a lot of things."_

"_Sure honey! What time? And do you want your dad there?"_

"_Um… Around 7:30 and yeah, I do."_

"_Okay sweetie! Is Beck going to be there?" _Oh man did that want to make me cry.

"_N-no. It's just going to be us three."_

"_Okay. Bye, I love you!"_

"_Bye, I love you too." _We hung up.

I began to cook dinner. Hmmm… Two hamburgers for dad, four hot dogs for me and mom, mash potatoes, and corn, there dinner! I washed my hands and worked on the hamburgers first. I got the pan out and the cooking oil. I sprayed the cooking oil in the pan and set the heat. I placed the hamburgers in the pan and let that start cooking, I washed my hands again. I looked for the potatoes; yes I know I just brought them, but I DON'T KNOW WHERE I PUT THEM! I finally found them and I began washing them, then peeling them.

I checked on the hamburgers and the one side was cooked, so I flipped them. Good, that gives me enough time to start mashing the potatoes and start cooking the corn and hot dogs, I did that exactly. I got two more pans out, one for the hot dogs and one for the corn. I put water in each and set the right temperature for each. I put four hot dogs in one pan and corn in the other. I checked the hamburgers again. They were perfect. Ha, Beck's a good teacher, last time I tried to cook, I failed!

I put the hamburgers on a plate and put it to the side. Then, I mashed the potatoes. When I was finished, the corn and hot dogs were done. Good, it's only 7:20, so I can get the table set up and get the food on plates.

I ran upstairs and got the table cloth. I set the on the table and then put down the plate mats. I went back in the kitchen and made the plates. For dad, each hamburger had ketchup, cheese, tomato slices, pickles, and onions, his mash potatoes had salt on them and so did his corn. For mom, her hot dogs had ketchup on them; her mash potatoes and corn were just plain. For me, I had ketchup on my hot dogs, and salt and butter on my mash potatoes and corn.

I took the plates into the dining room and set them down. I went back into the kitchen to get cups. I poured water everyone. I set those down on the table and my doorbell rang.

I brushed myself off quickly, checking my reflection in the mirror as I rushed to the door. I was so paranoid about my stomach, even though I knew it was too early to be showing noticeably. I opened the door and hugged my mom and dad.

"Come in," I said, gesturing. My mother smiled warmly at me.

"Honey, give me a hug!" She squeezed me tightly and I almost threw up a bit. I certainly hoped I could keep my dinner down. "We've missed you so much, sweetheart. Do you ever want to come home? Is Beck treating you well? Of course he is. Don't take any notice of my questions...Are you okay?" I tried to take in what my mother was saying but all I heard was a blur of words strung together. They had no real meaning to them. I just nodded and forced out a smile. Mom looked at me, her head tilting slightly. She felt my forehead like I was a child, and then sighed. "Jadey, are you sure you're fine?" She pursed her lips, though she was biting it too.

"I… honestly don't know." I told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um… I'll tell you later, let's eat." I walked towards the table and sat down. They followed me. My dad sat down where the two hamburgers were and started eating. My mom sat down next to him and started eating. Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to tell them, Oh hey mom and dad I'm 17 and I'm pregnant. Oh and Beck's in the hospital and in a coma! Ha, yeah I don't know how this is going to go. It became quiet while we were eating, but about 15 minutes later, my dad broke the silence.

"So, Jade, what did you want to talk to us about?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"A lot of things…" I said, looking down.

"It's okay you can tell us." My mom said. I looked up,

"I'm going to take the dishes in the kitchen; you guys can go sit in the living room if you want." They nodded and walked out the dining room and into the living room. I took the plate into the kitchen and sat them in the sink. Then I felt a sharp turning in my stomach, I quickly ran to the bathroom. I heard someone come in and shut the door. They grabbed my hair and held it back for me. I finished vomiting and brought my head up to where I could see them. It was my mom. "Thanks…" I muttered. I stood up and walked over to the sink. I quickly rinsed my mouth out and I turned to my mom.

"What's going on Jade? You're acting weird, you're vomiting, and where's Beck? You never have dinner with just me and your father!" I half asked and half said.

"Well… I guess I should start with Beck." She nodded. "H-he's in th-e hospital." I told her and tears filled in my eyes. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh… Why?" She asked.

"He… He overdosed." I looked down. "His sister came back, but he didn't tell me they were just siblings. He started taking her side and paying more attention to her. I got jealous and we had a fight. I told him that I never wanted to see him again. Then his sister said something about me and he threw her out. So in his eyes he lost both of us." By then I was sobbing and I put the lid down on the toilet and sat on the lid. My mom sat on the bathtub edge, which was right next to the toilet. She pulled my head onto her shoulder and rubbed my back. "So he called some of his old friends because he figured if he didn't have either one of us then there was no pint in anything. So he went back to drugs. Now he's in the hospital and on the verge of dying. He's in a coma a-an-d I found out I-I'm pr-egnant!" I spit out between sobs.

"Shhhh.. It's okay. It's okay sweetie." She tried to calm me down.

"No… It's not! I'm 17 years-old! I still have high school and collage! And the father of my baby is in a coma! A COMA!" I screamed.

"Jade. We have money; we can get you everything you need. You can take collage online." She told me, but nothing is calming down. She grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug. "Hey, I know everything seems horrible. I was your age when I had your brother. I thought everything was over. But I still managed to get a college degree. If I can do it, so can you."

"Yeah! But was dad in the hospital, in a coma when you were pregnant? No, he wasn't!" I screamed.

"Come on, let's go tell dad." She pulled me out of the bathroom and dad was standing in front of the door.

"I heard everything. Jade, come here." He pulled me into a hug and squeezed me comfortably. "It's okay; we'll get through this together." He kissed my forehead.

"How far along are you?" My mom asked.

"I'm around six weeks." I sobbed.

"Oh honey. You'll be absolutely fine. Your brother was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm not you though, am I mom?" I shook my head and then wept bitterly. "I'll be a terrible mother."

"Jade," My dad said rubbing my back. "You'll be a lovely mother."

"No. I won't," I sneered. "You know what I'm like. I'm a horrible person, and I don't deserve to be a mother. I don't even want to be a mother."

"Well, sweetheart," My mother started slowly. "You haven't got much choice in the matter, I'm afraid!" She totted in good nature. She hesitated, hovering over me. "Darling," She began, calling me one of the many pet names she has for me. "Are you keeping the baby?"

"Keeping it?"

"Yes...Are you keeping it, looking after it, yes?" I nodded quickly.

"Mom, I don't think I have the heart to give it away. I have to keep it, it's...it's Beck's baby."

"I'm so glad, honey," She smiled at me remembering my brother's babyhood. "How will you look after it?"

"I don't know." I said simply.

"Well you have us now. We'll be with you until Beck wakes up. We'll stand by you every step of the way, we promise sweetie."

I smiled at her gratefully. "I love you mom."

"I love you too," We hugged and my dad kissed my cheek. "Jade why don't you go and have a rest. You can sleep wherever you want. Just rest for me." I went up to my room, still intact. I laid down on my bed, thinking. Huh. Maybe my parents weren't so bad after all.

...

...

...

**AN:**

**Okay soo, I'm updating ever Sunday. And each update is going to be about one month of her pregnancy. Also, with her parents, I didn't want them to be the bad guys in this, I don't no why, I just didn't! Lol. But yeah, that's what imma do :)**

**Um, review! Please! I did get 5 reviews, thank you! But can I get more? ;)**

**~Jay**


	14. Who is James?

***five weeks later***

**Chapter 14**

**Jade's POV**

…

…

…

The last few weeks have been hell. I wake up spend most of my day vomiting; I force myself to eat because I know the baby needs food. Beck's not getting any better. Lyla's stressed out and is upset about all of this. Everything is just so… out of place. I never pictured life like this. If I ever had kids, I wanted to be older, out of college. But now I'm 17 and pregnant, and on my own! I wish I was more careful! No I wish WE were more careful!

My mom and dad has check on me every day, so I guess it's better that I have someone here for me. Not that I'm blaming Beck!

I was on my way to the doctors. AGAIN! I hate going to the doctors, but it's time for a check up on the baby, I have to make sure it's okay.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car. I got out and went into the doctors' office. I walked up to the sign in sheet and signed in. I walked back to a seat and sat down. I never looked up because I was afraid of the looks I'd get. About 10 minutes later they called me back.

"Hello Jade." The nurse smiled.

"Hi." I gave a weak smile. I sat on the bed thing.

"All right Jade, can you pull your shirt up?" She asked. I did what she asked. She put the gel on and used the thingy to look at my stomach. After a few minutes of looking around she finally said something. "Everything looks good." She smiled. "How is the pregnancy coming along?" She asked.

"Good I guess. I've just been having a lot morning sickness." I told her.

"Okay, well that's normal. Anything you're worried about?"

"No."

"Okay. Well everything looks fine. I'll see you on our next appointment." She smiled and walked away. I got some paper towel and cleaned of stomach. I walked out of the office and told the nurse I was leaving. She said okay and I left.

Okay, now it's time to go see Beck. I honestly hate driving. I've drove so much lately. Normally Beck does the driving, not me. I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and got out. I sighed and walked to the elevator and pushed the button. I waited a minute and it opened.

How can life get any worse? I honestly hate it right now! Nothing it getting better, in fact it's doing the opposite!

I walked off the elevator and walked to Beck's room.

"Jade!" Cat screamed and so did Lyla.

"Hey guys." I smiled, weakly, but I smiled.

"How was your appointment?" Cat asked.

"Fine. She said everything is fine." I told them and sat down next to Beck. "Babe, wake up. I need you. I'm pregnant and you need to wake up! Please?" I begged him, but nothing happened.

"Aww Jade!" Cat came over and hugged me. "It's going to be okay! I'm sure Beck will wake up soon and everything will be fine!" She said hugging me.

"But it's not, Cat. Even if Beck woke up, it wouldn't be okay. It never will be." I told her. It was true. Nothing will ever be okay. If Beck wakes up, we still have the baby. Neither one of us are working, but you're right Cat, everything will be okay!

I took a deep breath. Cat was right - she had to be. Everything would be okay.

"OK, Cat. How is everything going to be okay?"

"Well," She said getting up happily. "I'll be an auntie, and so will Lyla and we can both help you look after your baby!"

"Then what? When I have no money, no job and nothing to my name and the baby is old enough to realize his mother is a huge failure!"

"Jade! Your baby will love you no matter what."

"So? It doesn't mean that he'll want to be anything like me. Or Beck."

"That's not true. The baby will want to be exactly like its mommy or daddy!"

I stopped the conversation and shook my head. There was no getting through to her. "Fine Cat."  
>She scrunched her eyebrows together.<p>

"Truly?"

"Truly." I sighed. I guess I'd just better believe her. The nurse walked in and gave me a picture of the baby. I hadn't asked for one; nor did I want one. I took it and put it on Beck's side table just to place it. I really did hope everything would turn out just as Cat put it.

It's going to be hard. But even if I have no money or anything. I'm going to give this child a great life. And I swear if this child tries to throw his life away after I have to go through this I'm going to hurt him, or her.

"Hey Jade?" Lyla looked up at me.

"What?" I asked. She looked… scared?

"What... if he doesn't wake up?" She looked back down with tears close to falling.

"Lyla… come here." I patted on my lap. She walked over and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon. I'm sure if god truly wanted him gone, he would be gone already. I'm sure god is just testing us, to see how strong we truly are. I do believe when god thinks Beck should wake up and be with his family, he will."

"But why? Why Beck? I know he's made his mistakes, but why this? He's 17 years old. He has a girlfriend he needs to be her with and support! He has me and his family! And he has his friends! His career! He has, just so much to live for!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Lyla… I know. But right now, this is how is has to be. All we can do is pray and hope god answers our prayers." I told her. I wasn't even that religious, but in time like these, we have to rely on god.

"But… why? I thought god was supposed to bring happiness! Not pain and suffering on us! I need him! Life at home is horrible! They hate me! The only time they're nice to me is when Beck's around! And… our little brother needs him!" Yes. Beck does have a little brother. I did know about him. He's six years-old and his name is James Carter Oliver. Beck doesn't talk about him a lot. I'm not sure why, but he just doesn't. James is adorable! He has hair that goes down to his eyes, on the sides his hair covers about half of his ears, and in the back it goes down to about the end of his neck. He looks a lot like Beck as well, his eyes are brown and he has very dark brown hair.

"I know… I know. I wish I could make him wake up, but I can't. We're both strong, we can get through this." I told her. She nodded. Speaking of James, I should have them bring him up here. I texted Beck's mom.

_To: Mom2_

_Hey, can u bring James up here so he can c Beck? And I'm sure u want 2 c him as well.._

_From: Jade_

_To: Jade_

_Yeah. How is he? We'll come up there soon._

_From: Mom2_

_To: Mom2_

_He's… well… alive. And alright._

_From: Jade_

_To: Jade_

_Ok. We are on our way._

_From: Mom2_

I'm surprised she's coming. She really doesn't care about her kids, I mean, she cares enough. But she could care a lot more than she does.

"Jade!" James screamed as he ran into the room. He jumped into my arms.

"Hey kiddo." I smiled. I was always different around James, but this whole situation has changed me.

"I missed you!" He hugged me tighter then looked at Beck. "Beck, stop being lazy and wake up! Please?" He said. It was cute, but sad at the same time. James climbed on the bed and sat next to Beck. James just stared at him for a few minutes and then looked at me. "Jade, he's not going to wake up is he?"

"I'm sure he will sweetie! It might be a while though…" I told him. After all of this, I'm not even sure if I believe it. But they need to hear this. He smiled at me.

"Thanks Jade." He said.

"Um, Jade? Can I talk to you?" Beck's mom asked me.

"Sure." I stood up and walked over to her. We went into the hallway so we can talk privately.

"Beck's father and I are going out of town. Do you mind watching the kids for me?" She asked. I knew there was a reason that she actually came.

"Um… sure. How long are you going to be out of town?" I asked her.

"A few weeks." She said, almost too quickly. I can tell there's something that she's planning. I'm not sure what, but she's planning something.

"Okay." I said, I had a hint of suspicion in my voice.

"Thank you. We're leaving in two weeks. So I'm sure that's enough time to get everything together, right?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. It's enough time." I told her. She nodded and we both walked into Beck's room again.

"Hey." James smiled. This kid sure does smile a lot. I smiled back.

"James we're going to get going soon, okay? Lyla are you going to come with me or stay for a little while?" Beck's mother asked.

"I'm going to stay." Lyla responded.

"Aww, I wanna stay too!" James pouted.

"No James."

"Mommy?" He argued.

"I said no James. End of it."

"But what if Jade drove me home with Ly?" He asked, still not giving up.

"No James. I'm going to go to the bathroom, when I get back we're leaving." She said and walked away. James pouted more.

"Ly, mom's being a –"

"James." Lyla warned. Wow, this kid shouldn't even be cussing. He's six. But it's kind of funny. If he was my kid, I know he wouldn't be using that kind of language.

"Well, she is! She's being mean!" He said.

"Well what's new?" Lyla asked. A couple of minutes later Mrs. Oliver appeared.

"Let's go James." She said.

"I wanna stay!"

"Now." She said.

"Fine." He ran over to me and I picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Be good for mommy." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded. "I love you." He hugged me one last time and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and gave him a kiss back.

"I love you too." I put him down. "Be good!" I told him one last time. He nodded and then he disappeared with his mom.

"What did my mother want to talk to you about?" Lyla asked.

"She asked if I could watch after you and James while her and your dad were out of town."

"I don't need watching, I'm not a child," Lyla protested.

"You sound like your brother," I said smiling. She was just a kid, in all honesty, and she did need looking after. I don't think she's even been eating properly - not that I could judge for that. As I got smaller, my stomach got bigger. I was about three months now and even though I knew I wasn't showing much, inside I felt huge.

"I don't. And I don't need a baby sitter; maybe James does, but not me!"

"Yeah, okay. I promised your mom, and I will follow through with it. You can stay at my place, so you won't mind too much will you." I said as a statement rather than a question. She shook her head angrily.

"I can't believe you're taking her side!" She fumed at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"You're just proving to me that you are a baby and need a sitter." She huffed and sat down. I think she's at that awkward not-a-kid-not-an-adult stage. She's still a kid though, no matter what she says. I sat down next to Beck and took his hand. I talked to him while Lyla sulked on her phone.

"Do you want to arrange whatever you want at mine tonight?" Lyla nodded. "Good. Stop sulking now?" She nodded finally coming over. She took Beck's other hand and put her head on his stomach.

"Oh Beck," She said sighing. "I wish you'd wake up. For me, for Jade, for James. For your baby, Beck." She sighed again.

I sighed. This is torture! For me, her, James, and everyone! I just wish he would wake his handsome ass up! He means the world to me and his family, most of them. You know, I wish I could go back in time. Make sure I didn't get jealous. Make sure we didn't have _that_ fight. The fight that ruined everything. Messed up the relationship. Messed up Beck. The fight that ruined Beck. _My _Beck. I wish everything went back to how it was. Like whenever me and Beck were alone, we both would be laughing like no tomorrow. I loved it that why. I loved everything. But now, I hate it. I hate the fact Beck's in a coma. I hate that he went back to drugs. I hate the fact I need him the most right now. I began singing quietly,

"_I like your smile  
>But even introductions need to last awhile<br>Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong  
>And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone<em>

_There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay<em>

_So there you are  
>Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar<br>A hole in your heart  
>And the same for me<br>Is everything you touch keeping you down  
>or setting you free<em>

_There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay<em>

_Shelter my eyes from the sun  
>And wait for the birds to fly by<br>Trying to reach every one  
>And know what you're feeling inside<br>Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye_

_There is no upper hand  
>I'm giving you mine<br>It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
>There's things that I could say<br>But hear it my way  
>I want to let you know that it's all okay<br>Want to let you know that it's all okay  
>Want to let you know<br>That it's all okay"_

I stopped singing and looked down. I love singing this song. It made everything seem a lot better than it really was. I wish things were better. I wish I weren't pregnant and I wish Beck weren't almost dead. But this was all true and nothing I said would stop it. I'd just have to pray and get on with it. Every day after we went home I prayed. I hoped Lyla did too. Speaking of Lyla she was getting up as I thought.

"Lyla?" I asked.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home," She said quickly. "I have to get all my stuff. Do you want to come with?" I shook my head. I wanted to spend every minute I could with Beck at the moment. Who knows, this time might be all I have... She walked out of the room and Beck and I was left alone. I spent about another hour or two in his room, and then went home. Lyla came over and we began to get things ready for when they stay with me.

...

...

...

**AN:**

**Hey guys! It's Sunday! And just like I said! I told you I would update every Sunday! And probably every chapter will have a doctors appoint in it. Like I said, each chapter will probably cover a month of her being pregnant.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Please review? Pleaaaaseeee!**

**~Jay**


	15. Come and stay with me?

***five weeks later***

**Chapter 15**

**Jade's POV,**

…

…

…

_I heard something screaming, I couldn't make out what it was but I could hear it. It sounded like a boy, about 7 or 8. I followed the sound of the screaming cries. Wait, it sounded like Levi, my son. I started running, trying to find out where the screams were coming from. It seemed like they were coming from every side of me._

_I ran into his room and he was standing in front of the mirror screaming. I walked over to him, "Hey handsome, why are you crying?" I asked smoothly. He stopped screaming for a minute and looked at me. He looked back at the mirror and screamed again. I jumped a little and walk behind him to see what he was screaming about, but there was nothing different. I saw him and I saw me. I saw everything behind us. Nothing was changed. I crouched down and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay. What's wrong?"_

"_Daddy." He said blankly._

"_What about him?"_

"_Why'd he leave? We needed him and he left mommy! And I look just like him!" He jumped up and grabbed one of his hard plastic dinosaurs and threw it against the mirror. I jumped back away from him._

"_Levi, calm down. You know dad didn't want to leave, but god wanted him to."_

"_WHY? I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO GOD! EVER! AND THEN HE DICIDED TO TAKE MY DADDY FROM ME!" Levi has been having a lot of outburst like this ever since Beck died. He died a few months ago. It's been hard on all of us. I walked over to him and grabbed him and pulled him on his bed._

"_Levi, it's okay. Daddy's not in any pain in heaven, not like he was when he was when he lived here. Please calm down baby." He slowly calmed down and fell asleep. I went back to my room and lied down. I fell asleep to be woken up by yet another scream, this time it seemed louder, more of a scream of fear. I Jumped out of bed once again and ran towards his room. He was sitting on the floor, suddenly all the screaming stopped. He looked down, didn't move his head at all. I went over and peeked over his shoulder. He was holding a picture, and picture of his dad and me. I looked closely and I could see blood on the picture, there was more blood, and more blood, I looked down at Levi and picked his head up. His throat was split. I screamed and turned around to see someone standing there, I screamed louder. They had a knife in their hand. They grabbed me and started shaking me, again and again._

"_Jade! Jade! Wake up!" I heard faintly._

I suddenly woke up to Lyla shaking me. I groaned. For the last two weeks I've been having nightmares. Almost every night! I looked up at her and jumped out of bed. I ran straight into the bathroom. Ugh, I hate this, it's every morning and sometimes a few times during the day.

I came out of the bathroom and Lyla was still sitting in my bed. "Hi Jade." She said.

"Hey." I smiled. They have been here for about three weeks now. While their mom and dad were out of town, they decided to drink and drive and they crashed. They both was DOA, dead on arrival. They are both living with me now. So I have a baby coming into this world in about 4 or 5 months, I have a 5 year old staying with me, and I have a 14 year old staying with me.

"You do know you have another doctor's appointment today, right? Then you're next doctor's appointment you get to find out what you're having!" She smiled.

"Yes Ly, I know." I said. "Are you going to watch James or do you want to go to the hospital and I'll take James to my mom's house? Or you both can go?" I asked.

"Can we both go to your mom's house?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Then, let's go!" She screamed.

"First I have to get dressed, then you do, then I have to get your brother dressed. So let's go!" I said. She ran out of the room and began to get dressed. I got dressed and then walked into James's room.

"Hey buddy, walk up." I said gently, shaking him a little.

"Noo.. Why?" He asked.

"You and Ly are going to go to my mom's house so I can go to the doctors, okay?"

"Okay." He sat up and stretched out a little. He stood up and walked over to his dresser. "Can you pick out my clothes?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to him. I bent down and pulled out black jeans and a white wife beater with a flannel shirt. I left the room so he could get dressed and I went to check on Lyla.

"Ly, everything okay?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up." She yelled back. I waited a few minutes before going back into James's room and helping him with his socks and shoes. I had him go sit in the living room and then went back to Lyla's room.

"Ly, come on we're leaving." I told her.

"Okay!" She walked out and she looked nice. Not to overdone, but nice. We walked out to the car and we headed to my mom's house.

In the car, Lyla and James fought like cat and dog in the back. I had to tell them to stop about a million times and now I know how my mom and dad felt when my brother and I fought all those years back!

"Listen!" I shouted. "STOP fighting or I'll stop this car and you two can walk!" I yelled. They shrunk back into their seats for a little while and I turned on the radio. Some song that I'd heard in my childhood came on so we listened for a while until the squabbling started up again. This time I really did pull over.

"Happy now?" They shook their heads shamefully.

"Sorry, he's just so –"

"Never mind about who's annoying or who's being too noisy," I started, raising my hand. "You stop it now, and no more. I'll have to murder you!" I joked, losing my anger. They both nodded and I got back in the car carefully.

I drove slowly and carefully, for James' sake more than anyone else's. He was still shaken about his parents. Soon enough I found out that he was asleep, and it was probably for the best. When we finally reached my mom's house, I opened the back door and lifted James up out of his car seat carefully, taking his bag too.

"Come on sweetheart," I whispered, propping him against my shoulder. He stayed asleep and I handed him to my mom, who was standing at the door waiting. She took him and rocked him, smiling at me.

"How are you?" She asked me. I smiled.

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm just great, sweetheart…Come in, quick, and I'll show you what I got." I followed her in, confused. She picked up a baby blue bag, covered in stars. "Here, open it," She said, passing it over to me. Inside was a tiny, tiny little baby suit thing. It had a bear on it and it was cream. It was lovely. Also, there was a little hat.

"It's cold," She shrugged with a grin.

"Oh, mom! Thank you so much," I said hugging her. "I haven't even thought about it."

"I know, darling! That's why I went out and bought it." She paused. Mom pursed her lips and sighed. "I know it's a lot to be thinking about, but maybe you should stay with us for the first weeks?" I took a deep breath. I didn't expect her to say that to be honest.

"Mom…I don't know. Honestly, I…Listen, I have Lyla and James now," I stroked his hair gently. "I need to look after them too."

"That's too much for you Jade! Be careful with looking after them, you don't need stress. They're lovely kids but don't overwork yourself. Of course they could stay too."

"No, mom. You could come to ours though. I just can't deal with the stress of moving," I lied. It was kind of true, but I didn't want to uproot James and Lyla too. "For a little while anyway."  
>She hesitantly took my hand. "Darling, please be okay for me and your baby. And your other "children", too," she joked without too much humor.<p>

"I will," And with that I left, hugging my mom and Lyla, and planting a kiss on James' hair.

I drove carefully to the doctors, thinking about everything. You know, maybe my mom is right, being pregnant, having Beck in a coma, and taking care of two kids can be a lot. And it can cause a lot of stress. I love them and all, but maybe it is too much right now. But at the same time, if I don't get used to just the two of them, how will I ever be able to handle three?

I pulled into the doctor's office parking lot and went into the building. It probably won't take that long, all they're doing is checking on the baby and me.

I walked over to the sign in sheet and signed in my name. I walked back to the seat and sat down.

There's so much going on right now, it's honestly unbelievable. Day after day I have to get up, take the kids to my moms, go to school, and then pick them up from school. After that I cook dinner, get them bathed, and then in bed. It's honestly amazing how I can keep a 3.5 G.P.A.

"Jadelyn West?" My nurse called. I stood up and walked in the back and into the room she directed me to. "How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm alright, you?"

"How's James and Lyla?" She asked.

"They're alright, a bit of a handful, but nothing I can't handle." I smiled.

"That's good. Can you lie down for me?" She asked. I did as she asked and she checked on the baby and I. "Okay, Jade. Everything looks great. I will see you in a month, to find out what you are having!" She said like she was all excited.

"Yes you will. Have a great day." I said and I left.

I walked out to my car and I texted my mom.

_To: Mom_

_I just got out of the doctors, have the kids eat yet?_

_From: Jade_

_To: Jade_

_No they didn't. How did the doctor's appointment go?_

_From: Mom_

_To: Mom_

_I'm going to get the kids some food. And it went fine._

_From: Jade_

_To: Jade_

_Alright. See you when you get here_

_From: Mom_

I didn't text back. I pulled into a McDonald's and pulled into the drive threw.

"How many I help you?" The speaker asked.

"May I have one happy meal and two ketchup only double cheese burger with two orders of fries." I asked.

"Yes, it will be $9.58. Please pull forward." I pulled forward and waited for the food. They opened the window and I handed them the money and they handled me the food.

"Thank you, have a nice day." They said to me.

"You too." I said and I drove off. It was about ten minutes later when I walked into my mom's house with the McDonald's.

"Yay!" James screamed when he saw the McDonald's. "Thank you." They both said and started eating. I grabbed my food and started eating. We all finished fairly quickly and I decided to take them to go see Beck.

"Come on, we're going to visit Beck." I told them. They stood up.

"Bye grandma!" They said and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Bye sweeties. I love you." She told them and smiled.

"Love you too." They said and put their jackets on.

"Bye Mom, I love you." I said and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Bye hun, I love you too. Be careful." She said.

"I will Mom." I walked them out to the car. "Okay, to stop any fighting Lyla sit in the front and James you're going to sit behind me, do not kick my seat, okay?" I said to him.

"Okay." He said. Lyla got in the front and got buckled up. I helped James into his seat and buckled him up. I drove smoothly to the hospital.

I hope after all this work I put into everything, god will decide to do everyone a favor in return, and have Beck wake up and be fine. It's killing me and I know it's killing James and Ly. I mean, their brother's in the hospital and their parents are dead. I know it has to be hard on them. It's hard on me, so god only knows how they feel.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and got out and helped James out. Lyla got out herself. We walked into the hospital and went to Beck's room. We walked into Beck's room; I sat down in the chair next to his bed. James walked over to me; I pulled him on my lap. Lyla walked to the opposite of the bed and sat in the chair over there.

We spent the rest of the day in Beck's room, and then we went home. I did my routine of getting dinner ready, bathing them, and putting them in bed. I finally went to bed myself.

...

...

...

**AN:**

**I did manage to get this updated! It was not easy though. But anyways, thank you for the people who are leaving reviews, it means about to me!**

**Please review?**

**~Jay**


	16. Lyla is acting different

**I don't own anything! Except for Lyla and James, and the baby... you get the point.**

***21 weeks into the pregnancy***

**Jade's POV,**

…

…

…

When I woke up on Sunday morning, the sun was surprisingly dim. Usually by nine it was shining so it came as a shock. I got up and had a really quick shower before waking James and Lyla up afterwards. I made breakfast and cleaned up James then dressed myself and helped him get dressed. I'd need to go to the hospital for a quick scan today – I think I might find out the gender of the baby! I don't mind too much, okay, maybe I wanted a boy, but a girl would be lovely too. I didn't really like to think of it much still though. I knew I'd have to get another job before and after the baby is born. I need to support everyone now; I'm the only one who can.

Before I went to the hospital I had to drop James of at school and Lyla too, though she protested as much as she possibly could!

"You aren't in school," She said.

"Yeah, and I'm also 17 and pregnant, with two kids, soon three to look after and support. Count yourself lucky and get ready for school!" I yelled, rather harshly. I know it was mean, but she needed a reality check. "I just want you to be successful and happy with your life, whatever you do." I said. She nodded and helped get James ready; though I'm sure she was still sulking. She was a good kid really.

After we'd finished breakfast and I'd finally reassured myself that I could keep mine down well enough, we started our journey. They stayed quiet in the car, nervous I'm sure. I know I'd be nervous going back to school. Sure, soon I'd have to. I need to get a decent job to look after my baby. This baby might mean a fresh start for me. Before I got out the door I made James and Lyla check that they had everything – and they did. I kissed James and hugged Lyla. It was their first day back for a while now and I really hoped they'd be okay. I called out a goodbye and looked on, reluctant. I know they need school, I just wish they could stay safe at home.

"Goodbye!" I yelled. James waved and yelled a bye-bye back and Lyla gave a small wave, smiling.

As soon as I'd done that, and watched them go in, I set of for the hospital. I couldn't wait.

I pulled into the parking lot, I knew oh so well now. I walked into the building, it felt like the hundredth time I've been here! I sat patiently, as patient as I could, and waited for my name to be called. I picked up a magazine and looked through the pictures. There were some of kids playing and laughing, clothes, and other things that parents can buy. I heard my name and I looked up to see my nurse. I got a little worried, but I stood up and walked over to her.

I walked with her to the back of the office and into a room. I did the procedure that I know knew by heart. I took a deep breath as she gel on and looked up at the screen. A few minutes later, though it felt like hours, she finally spoke.

"It's a boy." She smiled at me. A huge smile spread across my face. _"It's a boy."_ Played in my mind, making me smile even bigger.

"Do you want pictures?" She asked.

"Yes… thank you." I smiled. I was extremely happy, I wanted a boy! This is exactly what I wanted, a boy. I'm not sure why, but I do. Even though it's proven that boy get in the most trouble, I still want a boy. I want him to grow up and be like Beck, not Beck the druggie, but the Beck that was happy and look forward to acting. I want him to be like that Beck.

She printed out pictures and handed them to me. I smiled. "Thank you very much." I said. She smiled.

"Your next appointment will just be another checkup. And Jade?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should start taking classes, I'm not saying you're a bad parent or that you'll be a bad parent, but, having three kids to deal with at the age of 17 is a lot. And I think you should take the class that gets you prepared for labor. I mean not right this moment, but you're 21 weeks pregnant." She explained. Maybe she's right.

"And Jade, you are pregnant. All the stress from the other two isn't good, it would be a lot better if you knew how to deal with the stress."

"Okay." I said. "I'll be sure to look into it." I hopped off the table.

"I'll see you soon." She told me.

"Okay." I walked out the building and went in my car.

Classes? For what. I honestly don't get it; I mean yeah they cause some stress, but nothing major. It's nothing I can't deal with. It's all fine. But at the same time, maybe it is a little too much. I honestly don't know anymore.

I pulled into my drive way and turned off my car. I leaned back in my seat and rested my head on the seat for a moment. I got out the car and walked into my house.

Maybe I should clean? Yeah, I should. I walked up the stairs getting the broom and vacuum. I went in Lyla's room and started to clean up her room. I cleaned her room, James's room, my room, the living room, the dining room, and the bathroom. I didn't have time for the kitchen before I had to leave to pick up Lyla and James.

I pulled up to the school and waited for them. James and Lyla came up to the car and I unlocked the car and they got in. Lyla was in the front; James sat in the back as usual.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Good!" James said. Lyla just shrugged her shoulders. She's been unusually quiet lately. I know it has to do with Beck and her parents, or at least most of it does.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said. The same answer she always gives me.

"Something's wrong."

"No there's not." I didn't feel like arguing with her.

We got home and we went inside. "Oh, I cleaned your guy's room; don't make it a complete mess again." I told them. James said okay and Lyla just looked at me and nodded her head, then went to her room. I sighed and took the things out for dinner.

I really didn't want to fight, not after everything, but something's up and I needed to know. She was too quiet and withdrawn. As I made dinner, I cleared and tidied the kitchen, making sure everything was neat and in place. You might not know, but I'm quite a perfectionist about things. It's just the way I get things done. After I'd made the pasta and the sauce, I put it on the oven to cook properly, then headed to James' room and peeked round the door.

"Go away!" He shrieked, slamming the door. I stepped back, shocked. James was never like this!

"James...Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked carefully. I heard shuffling footsteps and a mumble.

"Nothing. You can come in now!" He yelled cheerfully. I shook my head in confusion and stepped in.

"What have you done wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, disagreeing.

"Nothing. I was making a surprise, don't ruin it," He squeaked. I nodded slowly.

"Promise you're doing nothing wrong?" I asked. I'm not sure if I should trust a boy who was just over a toddler, but I would. He nodded.

"I promise, really!" I nodded.

"Okay. Be good." I kissed his head then left, turning for Lyla's room. I knocked quietly and I heard her sigh, rustle with things, then open her door reluctantly. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. She reminds me of myself, my younger self. I used to be like that - I guess I still am in ways.

"Lyla, I know everything is hard for you but -"

"Don't," She said harshly. "I'm not a little kid. I know what you're going to say. Mom and dad say...said, the same thing all the time."

"When I was your age I thought-"

"When you were my age, you lived in a pretty house and had great parents and a big brother and everything you could want."

I sighed. That was far from the truth, but I know she wouldn't believe me. "That's not true. I know that you've been told this. I know it's hard. I know what you're feeling. You're still a kid, Lyla."

"Just stop! You don't know anything about me."

"I do. You are a kid. I'm still a kid, really. I have to grow up though - you don't. Stay a kid for as long as you can."

She shook her head. "You know I can't."

"You can." I walked out, leaving her with her thoughts. I needed to get to the bottom of this. I made their plates and set them on the table. "James, Lyla dinner's ready!" I yelled. James came down stairs and sat down at the table. A few minutes later I yelled for Lyla again, "Lyla get down here now!" I screamed. She still didn't come down, so I went to her room. "Lyla open this door!"

"Hold on, god." She opened her door and walked past me and went downstairs.

"Lyla!" I screamed. She turned around,

"What!" She screamed back.

"What is it with you? I'm doing everything I can! Why are you acting like this?" I asked her.

"Acting like what? Like a bitch? Maybe because it's not you! You have nothing to do with this! Maybe because I have nothing! I have you and James! Beck is in a coma! James is too young to understand! My parents are dead! I hate my life! Okay? Now what, are you going to put me in a mental hospital or something?" She screamed.

"Lyla. Stop. I love you; you're like my own daughter. I don't care if I'm 17 or 50, you are my responsibly, you will be until the day I die. I know it's hard. Trust me Lyla. You are everything to me. So is James, and so is Beck. I know he's in a coma. I'm pregnant and I'm taking care of two kids! It's hard on me too. Come on, let's eat." I walked all the way down stairs, and she followed. James hasn't starting; I guess he was waiting for us. We all started eating. We soon finished and I started a bath for James.

"Is that good?" I asked James, he felt the water to see if it was too hot or too cold.

"Yes! It's perfect!" He smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few; just call me if you need anything." I walked out the bathroom so he could start bathing.

"Jade?" I heard Lyla call from behind.

"Yes?"

"Can a friend come over for just a few?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"…Zack." She said.

"For a few, I guess." I told her.

"Thank you." She walked away.

She going through so much.. I hate seeing her like this. I wish there was something I could do… I heard a knock on the door and I walked over and opened it. I saw a boy about 5'4", he had black skater boy hair that ran across his face. He had soft brown eyes, and he had a beautiful shade of skin.

"Hello." I said.

"Um… Hi, is… um… Lyla here?" He asked.

"Yes, she's upstairs, third door on your right." I told him. He nodded his head and walked up the stairs. I followed quietly.

"Hey Ly." He smiled.

"Hey…" She said a bit sadly.

"Lyla… What's wrong?"

"I can't do this… It's too much…"

"_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night_

_Feeling like this" _He sung, then she did.

"_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine"_

"_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you_

_They don't know you at all"_

"_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine"_

"_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_

_If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on_

_Tonight, tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why_

_The last night away from me, away from me"_ I heard her start to cry. "Lyla it's okay. Everything will be better. You're parents are gone now, they can't say anything now. Beck will wake up one day. Jade's doing everything she can. James is only five, when he grows up; he wants to know who his sister is." He told her.

...

...

...

**AN:**

**I'm sorry for not updating :( I spilled water on my laptop and then me and Caitlin kinda fell behind :( I'm sorry.**

**I'm not getting many reviews anymore :/ I really want to know how I'm doing.. Please review, I don't know if I should continue if I'm not getting any reviews :(**

**Review please!**

**~Jay**


	17. Dream

**Chapter 17**

***30 weeks into the pregnancy***

**Jade's POV**

…

…

…

"James get down here! You're going to be late!" I yelled at him.

"Hold on! I'm getting my coat!" He yelled back. Lyla was already in the car, waiting for us. She's been getting better. Zack's been coming around more and she has seemed happier. "Alright come on mom!" He said… wait did he just say, mom?

We walked out to the car and I helped him get in. Lyla was texting, probably Zack. I drove them to school and then I went home. I did what I normally did, I cleaned. I was in Lyla's room when I came across her journal. I know it's kind of wrong, but I opened it up and started looking through it.

_September 13, 2011_

_ Jade's pregnant. Beck's in a coma. My mom's a bitch. My dad's a jackass. Yup my life is great. My mom is yelling at me because Beck's in a coma and because I won't take care of James. It's not my fault she couldn't keep her legs shut and got pregnant, but whatever. My dad's just being the usual drunk he is._

_~Ly_

…

I skipped a few pages to more of recent journals.

_February 5, 2012_

_ My life is so fucked up. I'm living with Jade because my parents died in a car accident (which I don't really care that they died) and James is living here too. And Beck's still in a coma. It's been 6 months as it is! Why can't he wake up? He deserves so much more then lying the unconsciously! He needs to wake up and take care of this baby! Ugh, but whatever. And I want to know where "god" is in this, but I guess it's the same reason why the teacher is quit during a test._

…

I can see where she's coming from. I know why she's upset. She's just stressed out. I laid down and the couch and I slowly felt my eye lids close shut, and I fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_We were all in the auditorium and it was getting close to the end of the talent show. This is my first year here at Hollywood Arts, so I decided not to perform._

"_Okay everyone! We have one last performer. He's singing and his name is Beck Oliver." The crowd went nuts. Everyone girl in the school had a crush on him, and well I don't blame them, he's absolutely gorgeous! He came on the stage._

"_Hey, um… this is for a girl I like. I know she has a boyfriend, but he mistreats her so… well here's the song._

_Umm.. uh_

_Umm.. yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Umm.. uh_

_Umm..Yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Baby I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt?_

_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_

_You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies_

_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_

_If I was ya man_

_(Baby you)_

_Never worry 'bout_

_(What I do)_

_I'd be coming home_

_(Back to you)_

_(Every night, doin' you right)_

_You're the type of woman_

_(Deserves good things)_

_Fistful of diamonds_

_(Hand full of rings)_

_Baby, you're a star_

_(I just want to show you, you are)_

_*He came off the stage grabbed my hand and pulled me on the stage*_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you, yeah_

_Listen_

_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_

_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_

_Don't even know what you're worth_

_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_

_'Cause you're bad and it shows_

_From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know_

_If I was your man_

_(Baby you)_

_Never worry 'bout_

_(What I do)_

_I'd be coming home_

_(Back to you)_

_(Every night, doin' you right)_

_You're the type of woman_

_(Deserves good things)_

_Fistful of diamonds_

_(Hand full of rings)_

_Baby, you're a star_

_(I just want to show you, who you are)_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Ooh baby good love and protection_

_Ooh make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me_

_(You deserve better girl)_

_You know you deserve better_

_(We should be together girl)_

_Baby, with me and you it's whatever girl, hey_

_So can we make this thing ours?_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_(Let me be the one to give, everything you need)_

_Good love and protection_

_(Said everything)_

_Make me your selection_

_(Will you take me baby)_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_(Baby you should let me love you)_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_(I'll give you everything)_

_That good love and protection_

_Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_

_(Hey)_

_You should let me love you_

_(Love you)_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_(The one to, everything you need)_

_Good love and protection_

_(Protection)_

_Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be_

_(Selection baby)_

_(Yeah)_

_Let me love you_

_That's all you need baby_

…

_That week we got together. And I've loved every second of us being together._

_~End of Dream~_

I woke up and realized it was time to pick the kids up, I brushed my hair and left.

I pulled up and James and Lyla jumped in, "Jade, can Zack come over?" she asked.

"Sure, does he need a ride?" I asked.

"Um.. Hold on." She disappeared and came back with Zack. She got in and Zack got in the back.

"Hey Jade." He said with a smile.

"Hello Zack." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm good." He started talking to James. I drove the rest of the way home and everyone got out.

"Do you guys have homework?" I asked.

"I do.' James said.

"I don't." Lyla said.

"Alright, Lyla and Zack can go, James come sit up here at the table and get started."

"Okay." He sat down. I started to cook dinner, the same as I did everyday.

...

...

...

**AN:**

**There's not a lot to say.. I'm sorry for the wait :/ I'm really busy but I'm going to try and update another chapter before Sunday and then Sunday I'll update the chapter where Jade has her son, also there will be a huge surprise in the last chapter :)**

**Review!**

**~Jay**


	18. The baby's coming

*35 weeks into the pregnancy*

Jade's POV,

…

…

…

I can feel contractions a little now, but nothing bad.

Lyla's been doing a lot better since Zack's been coming around more. She hasn't found out that I read a little of her diary, which I didn't do again. Lyla's started talking a little more, helping me out with putting the crib together and James; she's been eating more, and hasn't gotten into any trouble. So I think she's been doing pretty well.

James has been doing well too. He understands that I'm having my baby soon. He's actually excited. He says he gets a little brother and he can teach him to play cars and everything. He's cute and he's really sweet about all of this.

My mom told me that I have to get ready for the delivery. She's helping me get ready, going through breathing and everything since I don't have time to take classes. She said when the time comes and I go into labor, she'll drive me to the hospital and have my dad pick up the kids and they'll stay there till I come home. She said she'll stay with me and everything. So I guess it's a good thing I have her.

My dad is there for me. He's trying to help out, but I wasn't really that close to him. He's gave me a lot of money for the baby clothes, crib, food, and clothes for the other kids and myself. Speaking of the crib, I've been so busy; I haven't set the crib up yet.

Lyla and James are home. They're in their rooms doing whatever they do. Lyla's probably hanging out with Zack, and James's probably playing with his toys.

I walked into Levi's room; it has a medium shade of blue, black carpet, and a black ceiling. I put stars and a moon on the ceiling to make it look like the night sky.

I walked over to the crib that was in the box and started taking the stuff out. Man, there are a lot of things.

I called my mom. "Hey, mom, I'm trying to put this crib together for the baby, and I can't! This is really hard! Okay. Yeah just come right in when you get here. Yea. I'm in his room. Okay. I love you too. Bye."

About a half hour after I kept trying to put the crib together, my mom walked through my front door and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Jade." My mom come over and sat down by me. "Honey, you're really not a DIY kind of girl are you?" My mom said, taking the pieces of crib out of my hands. I shook my head, sighing. "Here, I'll do it. I set up you and your brother's cribs," she said proudly, assembling it. It only took her twenty minutes and then she was done.

"Wow, thanks mom." I said.

"No problem. Yours was just like this." I laughed, giving her a hug. "I didn't set up yours that long ago..." She reminisced. "You'll always be my baby." She squeezed me tight, and felt the baby with her hand. "He'll always be yours, just wait and you'll see." I smiled ruefully and raised my eyebrows.

"Hmm, we'll have to wait and see."

"Anything else you want me to do while I'm here?" I shook my head.

"Let's just have coffee." This time my mom raised her eyebrows.

"Coffee?" She asked, totting.

"Decaf." I said, smirking.

"I see." We smiled and then went to the kitchen. I made the coffee and put it on the table.

"Mmm, I love the smell of coffee."

"I know you do." We sat there for a while, not really talking much, just drinking. That suited me, I just needed to think. After a while my mom left and I kissed her goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, honey!" She cried, leaving. I waved her off and washed the dishes before grabbing the keys to go and collect the kids. As I was driving to pick the kids up, I began thinking about everything.

I'm about to have a baby! Beck's been in a coma for almost a year! I'm about to have his baby and he's not even going to be there when it happens. He'll be lying in that hospital bed unconscious and not aware what's going on. I guess I should of prepared myself for this. For him not being there. I had the feeling he wouldn't be, but I never believed it. I guess I should've been more cautious about what I say that night… If I didn't say those things, he wouldn't even be in the hospital.

I pulled up to the school and Lyla and James climbed in the car. They buckled themselves in and we began the ride back home.

Today they were really quiet. They didn't really talk anyways, but today was different. They didn't say a word.

"What's wrong guys.?' I asked simply as I turned down the music.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, nothing's wrong!" Lyla said paranoid.

"Yeah.. what she said!" James quickly let out.

I just left it at that. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of them right now.

I pulled in the driveway and put the car in park. The kids jumped out and ran inside. They're acting very strange. I wonder if they are doing this because the baby's coming soon or because of something else, but whatever it is, I'm going to the bottom of it.

I walked in after them, grumbling as I had to carry the shopping I had.

"You two will have to help a lot more after the baby's born!" I yelled. I wasn't really very angry, though. I just wanted to see what was wrong with them. I put the shopping away and then checked my email before walking upstairs to see what they were up to. James was in his room and Lyla hers. I peered into Lyla's room and she slammed the door on in my face. I sighed.

"Lyla Oliver. Don't you dare be so rude!" I yelled.

"Jade West. Don't you dare act like you're my mother - because you're not!" That hurt. I stepped back. I didn't really know what to say.

"If that's how you feel, Lyla, you know where the door is." I said calmly. I expected her to shout back something. Probably swear at me. She just opened the door and revealed her tearstained face.

"You knew that would hurt me." Lyla said, as she pushed past me. A pain shot through my tummy. I winced but continued to follow her.

"And you know that I try my very best to be a mother to you and James! I've got to hold down a job, while nine months pregnant. It's not even a very good one. I don't get maternity leave. You get a good education because I pay the fees! I can't even go to school."

"Then you shouldn't have got pregnant."

"I wish I hadn't! You keep complaining about going to school, but I'd trade places with you happily."

Lyla stood there, confident and glaring.

"Just go to your room, Lyla." She stormed off, slamming the door whilst doing so. I checked on Jame's once more before I put him to bed, kissing him goodnight. After that I walked down stairs and sat on the couch, just thinking things through. When did things get so bad? A crippling pain shot through me again and I groaned. Clutching my stomach, I got up.

I think the baby's coming – and he's not waiting!


	19. Welcome to the world, Levi

*35 weeks into the pregnancy*

Jade's POV,

…

…

I can feel contractions a little now, but nothing bad.

Lyla's been doing a lot better since Zack's been coming around more. She hasn't found out that I read a little of her diary, which I didn't do again. Lyla's started talking a little more, helping me out with putting the crib together and James; she's been eating more, and hasn't gotten into any trouble. So I think she's been doing pretty well.

James has been doing well too. He understands that I'm having my baby soon. He's actually excited. He says he gets a little brother and he can teach him to play cars and everything. He's cute and he's really sweet about all of this.

My mom told me that I have to get ready for the delivery. She's helping me get ready, going through breathing and everything since I don't have time to take classes. She said when the time comes and I go into labor, she'll drive me to the hospital and have my dad pick up the kids and they'll stay there till I come home. She said she'll stay with me and everything. So I guess it's a good thing I have her.

My dad is there for me. He's trying to help out, but I wasn't really that close to him. He's gave me a lot of money for the baby clothes, crib, food, and clothes for the other kids and myself. Speaking of the crib, I've been so busy; I haven't set the crib up yet.

Lyla and James are home. They're in their rooms doing whatever they do. Lyla's probably hanging out with Zack, and James's probably playing with his toys.

I walked into Levi's room; it has a medium shade of blue, black carpet, and a black ceiling. I put stars and a moon on the ceiling to make it look like the night sky.

I walked over to the crib that was in the box and started taking the stuff out. Man, there are a lot of things.

I called my mom. "Hey, mom, I'm trying to put this crib together for the baby, and I can't! This is really hard! Okay. Yeah just come right in when you get here. Yea. I'm in his room. Okay. I love you too. Bye."

About a half hour after I kept trying to put the crib together, my mom walked through my front door and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Jade." My mom come over and sat down by me.

"Honey, you're really not a DIY kind of girl are you?" My mom said, taking the pieces of crib out of my hands. I shook my head, sighing. "Here, I'll do it. I set up you and your brother's cribs," she said proudly, assembling it. It only took her twenty minutes and then she was done.

"Wow, thanks mom." I said.

"No problem. Yours was just like this." I laughed, giving her a hug. "I didn't set up yours that long ago..." She reminisced. "You'll always be my baby." She squeezed me tight, and felt the baby with her hand. "He'll always be yours, just wait and you'll see." I smiled ruefully and raised my eyebrows.

"Hmm, we'll have to wait and see."

"Anything else you want me to do while I'm here?" I shook my head.

"Let's just have coffee." This time my mom raised her eyebrows.

"Coffee?" She asked, tutting.

"Decaf." I said, smirking.

"I see." We smiled and then went to the kitchen. I made the coffee and put it on the table.

"Mmm, I love the smell of coffee."

"I know you do." We sat there for a while, not really talking much, just drinking. That suited me, I just needed to think. After a while my mom left and I kissed her goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, honey!" She cried, leaving. I waved her off and washed the dishes before grabbing the keys to go and collect the kids.

As I was driving to pick the kids up, I began thinking about everything.

I'm about to have a baby! Beck's been in a coma for almost a year! I'm about to have his baby and he's not even going to be there when it happens. He'll be lying in that hospital bed unconscious and not aware what's going on. I guess I should of prepared myself for this. For him not being there. I had the feeling he wouldn't be, but I never believed it. I guess I should've been more cautious about what I say that night… If I didn't say those things, he wouldn't even be in the hospital.

I pulled up to the school and Lyla and James climbed in the car. They buckled themselves in and we began the ride back home.

Today they were really quiet. They didn't really talk anyways, but today was different. They didn't say a word.

"What's wrong guys?' I asked simply as I turned down the music.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, nothing's wrong!" Lyla said paranoid.

"Yeah… what she said!" James quickly let out.

I just left it at that. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of them right now.

I pulled in the driveway and put the car in park. The kids jumped out and ran inside. They're acting very strange. I wonder if they are doing this because the baby's coming soon or because of something else, but whatever it is, I'm going to the bottom of it.

I walked in after them, grumbling as I had to carry the shopping I had.

"You two will have to help a lot more after the baby's born!" I yelled. I wasn't really very angry, though. I just wanted to see what was wrong with them. I put the shopping away and then checked my email before walking upstairs to see what they were up to. James was in his room and Lyla hers. I peered into Lyla's room and she slammed the door on in my face. I sighed.

"Lyla Oliver. Don't you dare be so rude!" I yelled.

"Jade West. Don't you dare act like you're my mother - cause you're not!" That hurt. I stepped back. I didn't really know what to say.

"If that's how you feel, Lyla, you know where the door is." I said calmly. I expected her to shout back something. Probably swear at me. She just opened the door and revealed her tearstained face.

"You knew that would hurt me." Lyla said, as she pushed past me. A pain shot through my tummy. I winced but continued to follow her.

"And you know that I try my very best to be a mother to you and James! I've got to hold down a job, while nine months pregnant. It's not even a very good one. I don't get maternity leave. You get a good education because I pay the fees! I can't even go to school."

"Then you shouldn't have got pregnant."

"I wish I hadn't! You keep complaining about going to school, but I'd trade places with you happily."

Lyla stood there, confident and glaring.

"Just go to your room, Lyla." She stormed off, slamming the door whilst doing so.

I felt my water break and I hurried to the phone.

"MOM! My water broke! I need you here right now!" I yelled to her as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Okay hunny! I'll be there soon!" She hung up.

I guess Lyla heard me and come running down stairs.

"Mom, did you just say your water broke?!" She asked worriedly.

"Yes. Baby. My water broke. I need you to get a few pairs of clothes for you and James. Put them in a backpack and wake him up. Tell him to get his shoes and jacket on."

"Okay." She said and went upstairs to do what I asked.

"Thank you sweetie." I sat in the dining room chair as I waited for my mom to get there. I held my stomach as each sharp pain shot through it.

I heard foot-steps coming from the stairs and Lyla and James were coming down.

"Mommy, whats going on?" James asked as he walked over to me.

"The baby's coming James. You're gonna be a big brother." I smiled at him.

"Yay!" He cheered happily.

The front door flew open and scared me, James, and Lyla. "Jade! Get in my car! Lyla and James, go with grandpa!" My mom ordered. I tried to walk, with much difficulty, to her car. She helped me to the car, and we drove off. She was driving pretty fast and I was pretty sure she was speeding.

"Mom! Slow down!" I screamed.

"No! And you need to remember you have to take deep breathes!" She yelled at me. We soon pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and went to the emergency room entrance.

A lady that worked there came to the car, "What's wrong?" She asked very sweetly.

"She's going into labor! Her water broke about a half hour ago." My mom told her. I just sat in the front seat taking deep breathes. The contractions are getting so bad and they are hurting a lot more than I thought they would.

The lady ran and got a wheel chair. "Here sweetie. Can you get out the car?" She asked me. I nodded my head and sat in the wheel chair. My mom handed her keys to a guy so he could park the car and then she walked into the hospital with me.

"Come on honey," Mom said as she held my hand, her heels dragging on the floor as she tried to keep up with the nurse.

"I'm coming, if you can't tell," I said, gripping her hand tighter. "Mom, it really hurts." I said through gritted teeth. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut as another contraction shot through me.

"I know, sweetheart. Keep still, fidgeting only makes them worse." I nodded and put my head down, trying to make the pain go away. I breathed a sigh of relief as comfort washed over me. They were about four minutes apart now. It was hard to not scream.

"I just want the baby out now," I breathed, bracing myself for more pain. "Why does it hurt so much? Is something wrong?" My heart raced as I looked up at my mom, panicked. Her eyes softened.

"This is only the start. It's gonna get a lot more painful. Believe me, sweetie, labor is the easy part!"

I glared at her while wiping my forehead. We were at the room now and the nurse helped me on to the bed. She went to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" I say. She turns round and I continue. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Like what? Look, sweetheart, I've got too much to do. You'll be fine – the baby's taking his time. He won't be here for hours. There's nothing I can do. Just wait it out and when the doctor comes, make sure he gives you gas and air." My eyes widen.

"Gas and air? What will that do! I need something stronger." The pain is starting to get excruciating now, and it feels like I can't breathe. However when my mom reminds me to breathe, I snap.

"How can I forget? It's pretty simple!" I pant, while breathing in gas and air, as the doctor finally gave me.

"Sorry, sweetheart," mom says, "short, quick breaths and then long breaths will help." I nod and continue focusing on other things than the pain. The white on the walls is off; the window sills are so dirty – aren't they cleaned? The bed sheets are too hot; they're not cotton.

I zone out, though the pain is still there, it's at least dulled. The doctor comes back in and looks at me, before deciding it's still not time. It's seems like hours by now, but mom assures me it's only been an hour and fifteen minutes. I stare at the wall again. I wonder what he'll look like – I wonder if anybody's told Beck yet. He'll be dying to meet him. Play with him; teach him…I wonder if he'll ever do any of that. I wipe a tear that's falling away.

It's been two hours now and the doctor came back. He said the time is coming soon. I can't stop thinking of Beck.

"Mom.?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes, dear?" She looked back at me.

"Will Beck ever be able to play with Levi?" I asked as a tear ran down my face.

"I'm sure of it sweety. Just give it time." She held my hand.

That's all I want. I just want him to be able to be a dad to his kid. That's all I want.

The doctor came in saying it was time to start getting ready. They got everything set up. I laid in the bed thinking about Levi and Beck. The doctor gave me a shot and said it was time to begin.

"Okay, sweetie. This part will hurt more than the other bit did."

"More? Is that even possible?" I asked as the doctor told me to take small sharp breaths. "Mom, I don't think I can do this,"

"Yes, you can." I nodded and gripped my mom's hand. The doctor said start pushing and the pain got even worse. I winced.

"Gas and air?" The doctor asked, will checking everything was okay. I nodded again. I took the mask and took a deep breath. "It looks like you're going to be lucky, a short birth. Not long now,"

"How long?" I gasped out. She said my personal midwife would be here and she'd be able to tell for sure, but she thought two or so hours left. "Hours?!" The doctor smiled.

"Afraid so!"

Soon, my midwife arrived. She told me that the doctor was right, and that I should start to get ready for the baby coming.

"I'm ready, I promise." I said, irritated. I looked at my bracelet, which Beck gave me. I never took it off now. I traced the outline with my finger, and felt another twinge. It was slightly more than a twinge and finally the midwife told me only a couple more pushes. I gritted my teeth and grabbed my mom's hand. Then, finally, after what seemed like an age I heard a tiny, high pitched cry. I gave a silent sigh of relief.

The doctor took Levi and cleaned him, and checked his vision and hearing. She brought him back and handed him to me.

"Here's your handsome baby boy." She smiled.

"Thank you." I took Levi in my arms and held him, and for the first time for a baby, I cried. He looked just like his dad. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and his skin tone was a mixture of ours. After an hour of holding him, the doctor came back to take him for pictures and to get clothes on him.

"Doctor?" I called.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Can I go to Beck's room and when you're done, can you bring him there?" I asked.

"Yes, I will." He walked out with Levi and my mom and I walked to Beck's room.

I talked to Beck for like a half hour until the doctor brought Levi in. I sat Levi in between Beck's arm and his side.

"Beck... You're a dad now." I told him and a tear ran down my face.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Did you like the final chapter? **


	20. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**Since the last chapter there have been lots of reviews asking about it. I'm here to tell you that there's going to be a sequel! We're posting soon and can't wait to hear what you think :)**

**~ Caitlin and Jay**


End file.
